Es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Después de la fallida boda, Akane se siente mas rechazada y humillada que nunca por Ranma, y ello le hace abrir los ojos y reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos... Un fic muy sentimental y adulto. Final hipotético para Ranma.
1. Capitulo 1 Dulce Templanza

Nueva historia de la Chica de la Trenza espero que os guste!

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi! ^-^

Titulo: Es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto.

Autora: Chica de la Trenza

Estado: Abierta.

Protagonistas: Ranma y Akane.

Rated: T.

Pequeño resumen: Después de la fallida boda, Akane se siente mas rechazada y humillada que nunca por Ranma, y ello le hace abrir los ojos y reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos...

Un fic muy sentimental y adulto. Final hipotético para Ranma.

CAPITULO 1_ DULCE TEMPLANZA

Toda la familia Tendo estaban terminando de recoger los adornos y preparativos de la boda. Soun y Genma estaban dormidos a causa de la borrachera. Soun estaba realmente triste y Genma se sentía culpable por aparecer en ese momento con el barril del agua de Jusenkyo.

Kasumi estaba limpiando la cocina y el resto de cosas y Nabiki estaba despidiendo a los invitados.

Ranma a su vez estaba aun intentando echar de la casa a sus prometidas, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi. Akane se había encerrado en su habitación y se había tirado con su vestido de novia en la cama a llorar desconsoladamente...Ranma la había dejado en el altar a punto de casarse...

Kuno estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Akane para que le abriese, pero Ranma cuando le oye va a echarle de allí. Las prometidas ya se habían ido, Ranma les cerro la puerta y mas tarde tiro a Kuno de alli tambien a golpes.

Happosai también esta borracho, había bebido mucho sake y se quedo durmiendo en el salo al lado de sus alumnos.

Ranma comienza a sentirse mal por haber salido corriendo a por el barril dejando a su querida Akane en el altar, con lo bella que se veía con ese vestido...y solo pensó en su dichosa maldición...y decide subir a la habitación a hablar con Akane. Toca la puerta pero no le abre, decidió no insistir pues seguramente sera otra de las pataletas típicas de ella y ya se le pasaran.

La noche cae sobre la familia Tendo, todos estaban ya en sus camas dormidos. La casa ya estaba mas recogida pero aun había restos de los adornos de la fiesta de la boda.

Ranma no para de comerse el tarro por lo que había pasado...si no hubiese ido a por ese barril probablemente ahora estaría durmiendo con Akane o quien sabe que mas cosas...así que decide salir de la habitación para no molestar a su padre dando vueltas en la cama y tomarse un vaso la leche mientras ve la televisión.

Había mucho silencio en la casa, era verano hacia una brisa fresca pero era agradable. Se podía sentir en la casa esa brisa, la luz de la luna inundaba la escalera..al parecer la puerta del jardín estaba abierta al parecer por Kasumi que querría ventilar la casa mientras dormían.

Intenta bajar con mucho sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Cuando esta bajando casi por completo puede ver una silueta sentada en donde sus padres se ponen a jugar al ajedrez. Ranma se queda totalmente hipnotizado a causa de lo que estaba viendo.

Una chica con un camisón precioso blanco que seguramente reservaba bajo el traje de novia para la noche de bodas. Sus cabellos cortos pero lacios negros volteaban en la suave brisa que golpeaba su afligido rostro. La luz de la luna hacia todo aquello mas melancólico y resaltaba la suave y blanca piel aterciopelada de la chica de ojos castaños.

Estaba sentada con las piernas plegadas abrazándose las rodillas al cuerpo. El camisón es muy corto y se podía ver perfectamente el ligero que llevaba y su prenda intima. Las transparencias de este y la luz hacían ver la perfecta y sexy figura de la chica.

Ahí estaba Akane, tomándose un vaso de leche mirando al frente del jardín.

Los ojos de Ranma no podían apartar la mirada de la dulce y bella chica que regalaba sus encantos a la luna observadora.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percataba de la presencia de Ranma. Pensando y sobrepesando acciones y sentimientos mientras se acaricia las piernas con las manos, haciéndose entrar en calor ya que la brisa es fresca.

Ranma se percata del frío que comienza a hacer y se abraza para arroparse, él como siempre bajaba en boxes y camiseta típica de tirantes blanca.

_Dios mio! que bella que es! No me había parado a observarla nunca tanto como esta noche. Parece una diosa... como he podido hacer algo así y salir tras ese estúpido barril...ahora mismo estaría así con ella y estaría abrazando ese cuerpo y olfateando su frágil cuello... _pensaba el chico de ojos azulados.

Dentro de los pensamientos de la chica peliazul inundaba la tristeza y la descompresión.

_Dí mi vida por él en Jusenkyo...y oigo unas palabras que tiempo hacia que necesitaba oírlas...y sin embargo...a diferencia de él...tiene cosas mas importantes que yo en mente...como curarse...no pensó en mí ni en mis sentimientos... debo de cambiar algo...yo ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa...quiero hacer mi vida sin él...no lo merece...es hora de quererme de una vez! _pensaba para sus adentros la chica.

Finalmente Ranma sentía la necesidad de hablar con la chica, se sentía terriblemente atraído por ella. Esa noche es como si Akane hubiese crecido de golpe y parecía toda una mujer. Su belleza y autotemplanza le hacia sentir a Ranma débil y vulnerable. Un crujido producido por los pies del chico que pisa la fría madera hace desviar los pensamientos a la joven llamando su atención sobre él. La luz de la luna podía iluminar completamente el rostro y cuerpo del joven afligido. Akane podía darse cuenta por la reacción tímida del chico que había sido observada al menos durante un tiempo.

_No puedes dormir? _preguntó el chico de la trenza que se sienta frente a ella.

Akane esta enseñando todos sus encantos, normalmente se hubiese tapado tímidamente pero esta vez es como si le diera igual que la vieran...

_No... _dice sin mirar al chico.

_Yo...tampoco si te sirve de consuelo...hoy ha sido un día intenso! _dice tímidamente.

_Siempre son intensos los días... _dice con ironía la chica de peliazul.

Hay un silencio entre los jóvenes tenso, Ranma puede notar el enfado de Akane pero esta vez distinto, no habían golpes ni gritos...no había nada...y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

_Akane yo lo sien...

_No importa! _interrumpe al chico.

_Entonces no estas enfadada? _pregunto sorprendido.

_No... no merece la pena...Ranma... _dice apenada.

_Akane que puedo hacer para que no estés así? _dice desesperado.

_Esto me ha venido bien para abrir los ojos!

_Como? abrir los ojos? pero que quieres decir Akane? _pregunta el chico asustado.

Akane no responde y se levanta. Deja el vaso en la mesa y antes de abandonar la estancia da la buenas noches a Ranma.

_Buenas noches Ranma! _dice la chica abandonando el salón.

_Espera! Akane! Quiero hablar contigo! _dice apurado.

Akane se gira deteniéndose en las escaleras observando atentamente a Ranma.

_Es demasiado tarde para hablar, Ranma! _vuelve a subir las escaleras.

Ranma se queda extrañado en la estancia, había visto a Akane muy distinta y aquello lo ponía nervioso...

_Que demonios le ocurre a esta? porque actúa así? quizás es el enfado del momento...mañana estará mejor, aunque verdaderamente estoy un poco...inseguro! _piensa el chico.

Amanece el día, Akane se levanta tarde y Ranma también. Es casi la hora de comer, Kasumi va a despertar a los chicos ya que todos les esperan en la mesa.

Primero desierta a Akane, toca en la puerta de se habitación y entra despacio. Akane se encontraba de pie mirando el traje precioso de novia que llevaba, ya estaba vestida de ropa formal y cómoda como de costumbre solo que había algo raro en ella...su expresión.

_Akane como estas? _pregunta dulcemente Kasumi.

_Bien! Y a partir de ahora estaré mejor! _dice pensativa.

_Mejor? es que no querías casarte? _pregunta preocupada.

_Si, pero menos mal que eso no ha ocurrido, porque entonces seria una persona infeliz! Ha llegado el momento de dar el paso mas difícil! _se gira hacia Kasumi sonriendo.

_Como? el paso mas difícil? vas a hablar con Ranma? _pregunta la dulce chica sorprendida.

_No, con Ranma no! _dice mientras sale por la puerta.

Kasumi queda preocupada por lo sucedido, ve a Akane muy extraña y decide ir a Ranma a despertare y hablar con él.

Toca a la puerta y Ranma le da paso para que entre, sabe que es Kasumi por la forma de tocar la puerta tímidamente con cuidado.

_Buenos días Ranma! Vamos a comer que nos están esperando! _dice abriendo la ventana.

_Mmmh! buenos días Kasumi! Gracias por despertarme!

Ranma se despereza y ve como la hermana mayor de las Tendo le mira con preocupación.

_Ocurre algo Kasumi? _pregunta el chico mientras se levanta del futon.

_Ranma has hablado con Akane? Ya sabes! de lo que de ayer... _dice cubriéndose la boca típico gesto de preocupación en ella.

_Si, anoche la vi abajo en el salón tomando un poco el fresco, estaba muy rara... _dice extrañado.

_Si...yo esta mañana la he ido a despertar y también la he visto rara! Pero bueno quizás estamos sacando de quicio las cosas y no es lo que parece! _dice quitando importancia.

_Ya...bueno vamos a bajar a comer que tengo hambre! _dice guiñándole un ojo el chico de la trenza.

Ya están todos bajo, Akane como siempre sentada en su sitio al lado de Ranma. Se oye un toque en la puerta, Kasumi se levanta a abrir y ahí están Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga que han venido a ver a los Tendo.

_Invitados que quieren unirse a la comida. _dice la chica de la cola hacia un lado sonriente.

_Que demonios hacéis aquí? es que no puedo ni comer tranquilo? _dice Ranma disgustado.

_Yo he venido a ver a la pobre Akane que debe de estar hecha polvo por lo que hiciste ayer insensato egoísta! _dice el chico de los colmillos afilados.

_Aiya! Airen menos mal que ayer no hacer eso! aun tener posibilidades! _dice la china alegre.

_Ran-chan! que bueno que sigas soltero! hiciste bien! aun eres joven y puedes decidir! _dice la chica cocinera de cabellos largos.

_Ahh! estoy harto ya! quiero que salgáis de aquí! queremos comer tranquilos! Bastante fastidiasteis ayer el día! _dice el chico de la trenza levantándose enfurecido.

_No! Es perfecto que estén así ellos también lo sabrán! _dice Akane levantándose apoyando las manos en la mesa para hacer un alto.

Todos la miran sorprendidos, esta bastante seria pero no enfadada...su forma de actuar impone, pues su forma de actuar es firme y segura.

_Papa! Quiero romper mi compromiso con Ranma! Quiero ser libre! _dice la chica de cabello negros azulado.

_Como? _pregunta Ranma sorprendido.

_Hija porque dices eso? Quedamos en que te unirías a Ranma para perpetuar la enseñanza de la escuela Tendo-Saotome, no puedes dejarlo así como así! Ni tú ni él! Esta decidido! _dice el señor de la casa levantándose dirigiéndose hacia Akane disgustado.

_En ese caso toma! _dice la chica peliazul entregándole las llaves del dojo.

_Que haces Akane? estas loca? _dice Nabiki incrédula.

_Elige a otras persona como sucesora de la escuela Tendo! Yo ya no lo quiero! _dice Akane mirando seriamente a su padre.

Ranma se acerca a Akane bastante preocupado.

_Akane si es por lo de ayer, ya te dije que lo siento! Pero no abandones por lo que siempre has luchado! _dice el chico de la trenza.

_Ranma no te metas! Esto es entre mi padre y yo! Yo solo estoy pidiendo mi libertad de elegir con quien casarme o no! _dice la chica de ojos castaños apartando a Ranma a un lado.

_Perdona aquí me siento yo responsable! Y antes porque no lo habías hecho, ehh? Es porque estas enfadada! Pagalo conmigo y gritarme o pegarme si quieres pero no abandones el dojo! _dice interponiéndose entre su padre y ella.

_Si no lo he hecho antes es porque estaba ciega! Ahora puedo ver! Y no me gusta lo que veo, yo quiero ser feliz! Yo ya he crecido Ranma, ahora crece tú! Quitate de en medio!

_Ahh! maldita sea! Es por mi culpa! Pues pegame! hazlo! Ahh no te guardare rencor! _dice ladeando la cabeza esperando que la chica de ojos castaños le golpearan.

_Ya no quiero no quiero tocarte, ni siquiera para eso! _dice fríamente.

Estas palabras eran como un cubo de hielo para Ranma, le dejaron boquiabierto y sin palabras. Akane le entrega las llaves a su padre y espera su aceptación a la propuesta.

_Papa! Quiero ser libre! Te doy todo lo que poseo del dojo! Ahora quitarme de estas cadenas con Ranma y dejame libre! Por favor!

_Imagino que no puedo negarme! _dice el padre afligido.

_Si lo haces entonces el siguiente paso sera irme de casa! Y no creo que quieras eso...verdad papa? _pregunta Akane mas segura y triste que nunca.

_No...Akane eres libre! _dice el padre llorando de tristeza.

Akane sonríe y abraza a su padre. Ranma cae al suelo de rodillas impactado por lo sucedido, Shampoo y Ukyo no le atienden porque están realmente impresionadas por lo visto. Nunca sus planes hubiesen salido mejor...era lo que ellas estaban esperando tiempo...que Ranma fuera libre de ese compromiso.

Ryoga en cambio no sabia que pensar, estaba demasiado emocionado. Por primera estaba contento de ver a Ranma sufrir y recibir parte de merecido, pero por otro lado esta realmente preocupado por los dos.

Akane abandona el salón, no puede seguir comiendo ante tal escena que había montado ella misma. Por primera vez era ella quien había dado el cante y no sus estúpidas prometidas que no habían podido ni mediar palabra.

La chica de cabellos negros azulados sube hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta. Espera unos segundos de asimilación y se echa las manos a la cabeza quedando abatida en el suelo llorando.

_Ya esta! Ya ha pasado! Ya lo he hecho! Ahora hay que ser feliz! Llego la hora de no sufrir nunca mas! _pensaba la chica sin parar de llorar sola en su habitación.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno el siguiente capitulo mas! Espero que la historia os atraiga! ;) es interesante...

Gracias pòr leer mis historias! Nos leemos!

Agradezco vuestras rewiews!

Saludos

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	2. Capitulo 2 Libre

CAPITULO 2_LIBRE

Akane esta en su habitación, todos los demás están abajo demasiado impactados aun por la reacción de Akane, Ranma esta hecho polvo aunque intenta no aparentarlo ante los demás.  
Ukyo quien mas conoce a Ranma desde pequeño se percata de el estado emocional del muchacho e intenta llevarse a Shampoo de allí. Le cuesta un poco pero consigue llevarse a la amazona de allí, Ranma mira a Ukyo con complicidad y agradecimiento y se va a su habitación encerrándose el resto de día.  
Akane esta en su habitación esperando a que la tormenta pase, y se queda toda la tarde en su habitación, por los pasos y portazo de la puerta sabe que Ranma se ha encerrado en su habitación.

Llega la noche y Akane decide bajar a picar algo antes de dormir, se había tirado toda la tarde leyendo intentando desviar sus atenciones a lo sucedido.

Se asoma por las escaleras, no hay nadie solo se oyen ruidos de Kasumi en la cocina trasteando los platos. Akane baja y entra en la cocina.

_Hola Kasumi! Voy...a coger algo... _dice mientras abre la nevera.  
_Akane...como estas? _dice preocupada.  
_Bien! Es cuestión de que pasen estos días raros y todo volverá a la normalidad! _dice sonriendo.

Akane se pone un vaso de leche y toma un poco de pan acompañando.

_Donde están todos? _pregunta la chica de cabellos azulados.  
_Papa y tío Genma han ido a los baños públicos para despejarse un poco, Nabiko ha salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigas y Ranma esta en su habitación, no ha salido desde lo ocurrido este mediodía... _dice Kasumi triste.  
_Vaya...bueno...yo no puedo hacer nada mas! Lo siento mucho pero tenia que hacerlo! _dice triste con sus castaños ojos vidriosos conteniéndose las lagrimas.  
_Akane porque no vas a ver a Ranma para ver como esta? _pregunta la mayor de los Tendo.  
_Bueno yo...no sabría que decirle...no...voy a dejar pasar unos días a ver como van las cosas...mejor! Buenas noches Kasumi! Me voy a dormir!  
_Akane seguro que has tomado la decisión adecuada? es decir...¿no crees que te has precipitado mucho al hacerlo? _pregunta su hermana afligida.  
_No...creo que tenia que haberlo hecho hace tiempo...creo que me estoy perdiendo muchas cosas y mucha gente...por alguien que no lo apreciaba! _dice triste Akane.  
_Akane yo estoy segura de que Ranma te quiere! solo que necesita tiempo! Piénsalo y consultalo con la almohada! _dice metiéndose dentro de la cocina.

Akane piensa en las palabras de su hermana mayor, pero prefiere irse a su habitación dejando todo como estaba zanjado.

Llega a su habitación y se tira en la cama intentando dormir, después de dar muchas vueltas y escuchar como llegan los demás a casa consigue dormirse en un profundo sueño.  
Hace una brisa agradable, Akane tiene la ventana abierta y el suave frescor de la noche acaricia su rostro relajado plácidamente. La luz de la luna vuelve a alumbrar a la pequeña de los Tendo, quien ya guardo en el armario bien a recaudo el traje precioso de novia que el día anterior llevaba con ilusión y amor...  
Una sombra eclipsa la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, la silueta era familiar y entraba con sigilo para evitar las evidencias en el resto de habitantes de la casa.  
La chica de los ojos castaños seguía dormida plácidamente mientras aquel intruso se adentraba dentro de su habitáculo acercándose poco a poco a ella mirándola detenidamente.

_Akane... _se escucha en susurro.

Akane puede oírlo dulcemente y abre los ojos. Y ahí estaba Ranma mirándola frente a ella muy cerca de su rostro. Aunque no veía malas intenciones en él no puede evitar asustarse e incorporarse rápidamente.

_Ranma que? Que haces aquí? _pregunta sobresaltada.  
_Venia a hablar contigo...ahora no nos molesta nadie! _Dice mientras se sienta al lado de ella en la cama.

Los quedan unos minutos en silencio, Ranma esta tan nervioso que no para de agitar los dedos de las manos. Akane esta esperando a que sea él quien inicie la conversación.

_Akane! Por que...lo has hecho? Lo has hecho por lo de ayer? _pregunta el chico avergonzado.  
_Ranma...por favor ya hablamos lo que ocurrió no quiero enfadarme contigo! esta claro que no te importo!_dice la chica triste.  
_Akane por favor dejame disculparme! Yo...es que no se que me paso pero de verdad no pretendía hacerte daño de veras! por favor perdoname! _dice el chico de la trenza apurado.  
_Estas perdonado! no te preocupes! _dice mientras se levanta de la cama.  
_Entonces ya esta? Se te ha pasado el enfado?  
_Si tranquilo estoy bien ya! _dice sin mirarle a la cara aun.  
_Bueno entonces seguimos como siempre? _dice Ranma aliviado.  
_Si...como hasta ahora solo que sin pelearnos!  
_Que comprensiva eres Akane! Te prometo que no te volveré a hacer nada mas así te lo juro!  
_No te preocupes no habrá otra ocasión para que se repita! _dice la chica volviéndose hacia el chico de la trenza.  
_Que? _dice Ranma sorprendido.  
_Eso! A partir de ahora las cosas van a ir sobre ruedas! Ya no pelearemos mas Ranma! _dice sonriendole dulcemente.  
_No entiendo que quieres decir! No decías que íbamos a estar como siempre?_dice el chico de ojos azules angustiado.  
_Si! Y como siempre seguiremos! Tu con tus aventuras y tus chicas y yo con mis cosas y el instituto...eso si, sin el dojo! Pero bueno no importa! _dice sonriendo.  
_Espera un momento! Va en serio lo de dejar el dojo? Entonces va en serio lo que le has dicho a tu padre ahí abajo? _dice Ranma enfadado.  
_Pues claro! No he hablado mas serio en mi vida! Ahora nos llevaremos mejor!  
_Pero que demonios quieres que haga Akane? Ya te he pedido perdón que mas quieres, ehh? _dice el chico de la trenza cabreado.  
_Te crees que lo has pasado suficientemente mal? Que te creías que iba a aguantar como me humillaste un día tan importante para mi? _Dice la chica de ojos castaños girándose y dirigiendose hacia Ranma con decision.

Ranma estaba impresionado por las palabras tan directas de la chica. No sabia como reaccionar ni que decir y la dejo hablar. Ahora estaban los dos cara a cara de pie en la habitacion de Akane en penumbra alumbrados por la luz de la luna, aquello daba un aspecto de firmamento en donde las palabras conseguian mas valor.

_Acaso tengo que recordarte que en Jusenkyo dí la vida por ti? Y despues de demostrarte mi amor y hacerme sentir que me correspondias coges y sales corriendo en la boda detras de un estupido barril... ademas de no decirme en persona que me querias... y me dejas tirada con toda esa loca gente con mi traje de novia a cuestas! ¿Te crees que puedes coger mis sentimientos y rajarlos de arriba a abajo así porque sí, eh? Yo no soy ninguna de tus prometidas que se dejan humillar una y otra vez! No! Yo soy Akane Tendo! Y no tengo que soportar que me humillen de esa manera! Tu has hecho que yo me sienta fea, pequeña y despreciable cuando la persona que mas quieres debe de hacerte sentir como la persona mas maravillosa del mundo! _dice la chica de ojos castaños echándole un discurso a Ranma.

Ranma no tiene palabras y es sermoneado consentidamente por él. Esas palabras le estaban dejando seco y no podía ni moverse su cuerpo estaba tremendamente dolorido.

_Entonces...ya no sientes nada por mi, Akane? _dice el chico afligido mirando hacia un lado aguantándose las lagrimas.  
_Si te dijera que no estaría mintiendo. Pero...lo que si siento es que esto se ha acabado, pues para querer a alguien primero debo de quererme a mi misma, y para conseguirlo debo de ser libre y no estar a tu merced para que no puedas azotar mi autoestima una y otra vez con tus tonterías y tu soberbia.! Ya se acabo Ranma! Ahora quiero descansar de tí para siempre! _dice la chica de pelo azul soltando unas lagrimas.

Ranma se pone erguido y se acercando a la chica con decisión, Akane va retrocediendo asustada por su reacción. Su cuerpo choca contra la pared de la habitación y Ranma la apresa con ambas manos para no dejarle salir mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sus rostros están a escasos centímetros y la respiración de ambos es agitada. Akane esta asustada y Ranma bastante serio.

_Akane mirame y dime a los ojos que no quieres nada conmigo! Y entonces te dejare en paz para siempre! _dice el chico de la trenza casi rozando su nariz con la de la chica.  
_Ranma quiero dejarlo... _dice apartando la mirada de él hacia un lado cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Ranma poco a poco va cediendo y se aparta de ella. Se va alejando de ella y sale de la habitación por donde ha entrado...y Akane cae al suelo echandose a llorar desconsoladamente dejando escapar el aire que contenía debido a los nervios de no ceder por Ranma.

Akane pensando: (He soportado la situación! Estoy mal pero pronto estaré mejor! La prueba de fuego ha pasado y no he cedido! Pronto seré una mujer libre y seré mas feliz! Sin él! )

Llega la mañana, Akane sale como siempre a correr. No hay escuela porque es verano de manera que hay mucha gente por la calle.

Ranma sale de su habitación intentando evitar a su padre y se encuentra con el señor Tendo en el salón sentado.

_Buenos días Ranma! _dice el señor de la casa.

_Señor Tendo buenos días! _dice Ranma cabizbajo.

_Ranma puedes sentarte un momento hijo? Quiero hablar contigo!

Ranma accede a regañadientes pues no le hace verdaderamente gracia y teme los sermones típicos, pero el señor Tendo esta demasiado afligido y dolido por la decisión de su hija.

_Ranma...bueno hijo querría que de momento llevases el dojo tu solo hasta tomar una decisión!

_No va a hablar con Akane? _pregunta Ranma indignado.

_Es su voluntad y es lo que quiere! La decisión de Akane es implacable! Y debemos de respetarle..

_De acuerdo pero Akane ha luchado mucho por heredar este dojo, debería de hablar con ella!

_Es por tu culpa Ranma! _dice cabreado el hombre de cabellos negros.

_Ya se que me porte mal pero no es para que abandone todo! no? ha tirado la toalla! Aunque ya entiendo...solo hay una forma de que acepte llevar el dojo... _dice levantándose el chico.

_Que tramas Ranma? _pregunta Soun.

_Voy a hablar con Akane! donde esta?

_Ha salido a correr, estará por el parque o el camino al río. _dice sorprendido el señor de la casa.

Ranma sale en busca de Akane, va dando rodeos y ve a Akane haciendo unos estiramientos parada en el camino al río. Había gente pero prácticamente lejos de ella, se le veía muy tranquila. Ranma antes de acercarse la miro un tiempo. Estaba tan sexy con esos shorts y la camiseta de tirantes...por lo pronto recordaba esa noche que la vio con el camisón de la noche de bodas a la luz de la luna...tan serena y adulta que daba miedo interrumpir su pequeño ritual del pensamiento.

_Akane... _susurra el chico afligido.

Poco minutos después de observar a la que era su prometida da un salto y se acerca a ella.

Akane se percata de la presencia del chico de la trenza y deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acerca a él.

_Buenos días Ranma! _saludo la joven alegremente.

_Hola Akane _dijo el joven seriamente.

_Que has venido a correr un rato o a dar una vuelta?_ pregunta alegremente la joven mientras se seca el sudor de la cara con la toalla que siempre porta en sus hombros.

_He venido a hablar contigo! _dice el chico de la trenza decididamente.

Akane se gira a él con miedo y sorpresa, no tiene ninguna ganas de hablar es como si todo esta historia le siguiese y no terminase nunca.

_Dime Ranma... _dice la chica resignada.

_Entiendo que después de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros quieras...romper...pero...no puedo permitir que abandones tus sueños de _dice sin importancia.

_Si? Quien? Nabiki? Kasumi? Quien? tu padre ya mayor? Akane despierta! No abandones lo que mas quieres y por lo que tanto has luchado! _dice el chico de ojos azules.

_Y que quieres que haga? Si acepto la propuesta de llevar el dojo eso quiere decir que tengo que unirme a tí! y eso no lo quiero!

_Ahh y antes si querías? te recuerdo que antes también estabas en contra!

_Eres un idiota Ranma! Es que no te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer? _le recrimina al chico.

_Me da igual! Si yo soy el inconveniente entonces seré yo quien abandone el dojo! _dice enfadado.

_Que? No...no no no! No consiento que me hagas chantaje! _dice la peliazul cabreada.

_No es chantaje! Bastante daño te he hecho ya como para que encima sea yo quien me quede con tu dojo! Eso jamas!

_Es que no miras por mi padres? Y por el tuyo?

_Lo has hecho tu? Te has limitado a abandonarlo todo, años de preparación y lucha para nada!

_Ranma por favor! Basta! _dice mientras le salen unas lagrimas por sus ojos castaños.

_Tu padre aun no sabe nada! Así que te doy un tiempo para que reflexiones si abandonas o no! de lo contrario abandonare yo!

_Me estas obligando a aceptarte como prometido de nuevo es eso? me estas arrastrando a ti! como eres tan egoísta Ranma?

_Ah! estoy harto de esto! Cuando te decidas abandonare yo y podrás buscar a un chico que comparta la misma afición que tu y podríais llevar la escuela Tendo juntos! Yo me volveré a casa con mi madre a recuperar el tiempo perdido! _dice sin mirar a la chica.

Akane esta que trina de rabia y se acerca al chico de la trenza muy seria. Con una mano bien alzada le da una buena bofetada ladeandole la cabeza. Ranma no se lo esperaba y queda inmóvil.

_Eres un estúpido! después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, en Jusenkyo y haberte dicho mis sentimientos tu ahora coges y me dices estas cosas...hablas de cambiar de novio como de camiseta... ¿como tienes las narices de decirme eso?

La chica de pelo azul sale corriendo de allí dejando al chico de la trenza con la cabeza ladeada del tortazo.

_Ranma pensando: (Tengo que recuperarla cueste lo que me cueste, me va a costar...pero lo conseguiré!)

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno la cosa esta que arde, veremos que tal se llevan los protas a partir de ahora. Gracias por leer mi historia agradezco mucho vuestros reviews! ;)

Nos leemos!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza


	3. Una nueva vida

CAPITULO 3_UNA NUEVA VIDA

Ranma vuelve a casa después de un buen paseo y ante la mirada de los demás sabe que Akane ya llegado y enfadada. Les saluda fríamente y resignado sube a la habitación de esta a hablar de nuevo con ella.

Toca a la puerta y Akane se encuentra dentro tumbada llorando del disgusto de las palabras de su prometido.

Resignada le dice que pase y se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente para que él no note su fragilidad emocional.

Ranma escucha el permiso de la joven y se adentra en los dominios de esta con miedo, cierra despacio la puerta y la mira con decisión pero cabizbajo.

_¿Que quieres ahora? _dice la joven ocultando sus lagrimas.

A Ranma le cuesta mucho soltar las palabras pero finalmente lo hace después de unos segundos largos de silencio.

_¿No puedo hacer nada para que vuelvas conmigo? ¿No? _pregunta resignado el joven de la trenza.

_...No...por favor Ranma sabes que siento por ti, no me lo pongas mas difícil. _dice Akane triste.

_Entonces te dejare en paz, llevare el dojo una temporada hasta que decidas sobre que hacer con él, pero recuerda que es tuyo, de acuerdo? _insiste Ranma triste.

_...¡Gracias! _agradece la joven sonriendo.

Akane se incorpora de la cama y le extiende a Ranma la mano para hacer las paces, como si fuese un pacto de paz entre ambos y no volviesen a discutir.

Ranma entiende el gesto y le da la mano.

_Bueno...ahora a partir de ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras...ya sabes...con tus prometidas que no enfadare ni interferire en tus planes con ellas. _dice sonriendo fingiendo indiferencia.

_No..no puedo hacer lo que quiera pero bueno...gracias por las libertades que me facilitas pese a todo lo mal que me he portado contigo y pese ser tu casa.

Akane le suelta la mano y sonríe, se dispone para salir de la habitación pero Ranma la coge antes por el brazo impidiendo su marcha, como si no hubiese terminado la charla.

Akane le mira sorprendida pero cede a su movimiento y vuelve a ponerse frente a él de nuevo pensando que quizás aun no había terminado el joven.

_¿Que ocurre Ranma? Pensaba que habíamos terminado de hablar... _dice nerviosa por el comportamiento del joven.

_Ya no vamos a estar nunca mas juntos como prometidos, y esta claro que ni mucho menos vamos a casarnos, ¿verdad? _dice Ranma triste mirando hacia un lado avergonzado.

_¡Así es! Esta probablemente sera y espero la ultima vez que hablemos de nosotros de esa forma, a partir de ahora hablare contigo como mi amigo. _dice Akane fingiendo simpatía con una dulce sonrisa forzada.

_Yo te haré el favor de llevarte el dojo hasta que quieras volver a llevarlo, pero a cambio yo te pido otro favor...no requiere ningún compromiso ni implicación. _dice Ranma causando intriga a la joven d ellos Tendo.

_¡Vale! ¡Dime! _dice animada.

_Todo este tiempo he querido hacer algo contigo pero como sabia que debido a nuestro compromiso tarde o temprano lo haría algún día y causa de ello mi ego se ha crecido y no tenia prisa por saber como era, pero ahora el hecho de que no nos vayamos a casar ni a seguir como prometidos quería hacerlo para saber como es... _dice Ranma muy decidido.

Akane esta tan nerviosa que le tiemblan las piernas pero aunque no quiere pensar que es lo que le dice su ex prometido no puede evitar sospechar que le va a pedir algo que en verdad para ella es bastante comprometido por mucho que el diga.

_¿Que quieres Ranma? _pregunta miedosa la joven de los Tendo.

Ambos jóvenes permanecen callados y Akane espera impaciente la respuesta de Ranma que ahora mismo esta con la cabeza agachada con vergüenza sin poder mirarla a la cara. Finalmente la mira con decisión y le contesta.

_¡Un beso! ¡Quiero un beso! _dice decidido el joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Akane se sorprende muchísimo, es la proposición mas difícil que le ha pedido su prometido hasta ahora, pero es lo único que le esta pidiendo a cambio de que le lleve el dojo por lo tanto debería de ceder solamente por mucho que le cueste.

_...¿Un beso? ¿Un beso de que tipo? _dice Akane quitandole importancia nerviosa.

_¡Un beso de verdad! El beso que teníamos que habernos dado hace tanto tiempo en tantas ocasiones. Hemos tenido todos los inconvenientes como novios pero nunca lo bueno y eso es algo que quiero tener, ya que no vamos a volver a ser novios por lo menos quiero saber como es un beso tuyo. ¡Es lo único que te pido Akane! _dice Ranma triste mirando hacia otro lado.

_¿Por que me haces esto Ranma? Ademas eso de que no nos hemos besado nunca no es cierto, pues tu cuando te paso lo de que te convertiste en gato me besaste en los labios sin darte cuenta pero lo hiciste. _dice Akane excusándose.

_Si...como dices sin darme cuenta, pero aquí ser consciente de ello... ¡Akane quiero un beso! Ya que no hemos empezado bien como novios al menos terminemos la relación como una pareja normal que siempre es lo que en realidad has querido. _dice Ranma acercándose a ella poco a poco.

Akane se pone muy nerviosa y comienza a retroceder.

_...Ranma yo es que no se...si esto es bueno para los dos... yo... _dice mientras Ranma ya esta bastante cerca mirándola a los labios.

__La verdad es que esta seria la primera vez y la ultima que me besaría con Ranma. Si me niego no lo besare nunca porque no pienso volver a estar con él...así que es la ocasión para saber como es un beso de Ranma y mas habiéndomelo pedido él_. _piensa Akane para sus adentros.

_¿Que pasa? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que te guste? _pregunta Ranma acercándose mas peligrosamente al rostro de Akane.

_...No es eso, es que yo...¡espera un momento Ranma! _dice saliendo de la presa del joven que ahora esta nervioso.

Akane se va el otro lado de la habitación y comienza a andar de un lado para otro de la habitación nerviosa con las manos en la cabeza de agobio.

Ranma la mira extrañado y esperando una respuesta a la reacción de la joven.

_¡Esta bien! Esta bien! ¡Nos daremos un beso!¡Dame un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo por favor! _dice Akane agobiada.

_¡Bien tomate el tiempo que necesites! _dice Ranma apoyándose en la pared.

_¡No pasa nada! Cuanto mas espere sera peor, quiero acabar ya con esto. ¡Ahora! _dice la joven de los Tendo mirando con decisión a su ex-prometido.

Ranma la mira y ve la señal de la chica, se va acercando a ella poco a poco bastante serio. Akane a su vez también se va acercando a él y se pone muy nerviosa.

Ya están a pocos centímetros y mirándose a los ojos ambos. A Akane le cuesta mucho mantener la mirada y a veces mira al suelo por vergüenza.

Ranma esta viendo que Akane puede echarse atrás y antes de ello le coge del mentón y se lo levanta hacia arriba para dirigirle de nuevo la mirada hacia él. Akane ya sabe que va a dar el paso y cierra los ojos empinando los pies para elevarse un poco. Ranma ya tiene la señal de la joven para que de el paso y comienza a acercarse a los labios de la joven poco a poco y cierra los ojos.

Akane ya puede sentir los labios de el chico de la trenza rozando contra los suyos y ello le hace estremecerse. Sus labios ya están pegados y el beso se prolonga mucho, un beso dulce y al mismo tiempo intenso. Ambos podían sentir los nervios a través de las palpitaciones que producían sus labios al correr tan rápido la sangre a través de estos.

Ninguno pone fin al beso tan deseado por ambos, poco a poco Ranma va intensificando el beso y comienza a coger el rostro de Akane para apretarla mas contra él ladeando poco a poco la cabeza para conseguir mas acercamiento de la joven. Akane en principio no parece querer seguirla pero ante el placer del beso del joven cede en los impulsos y se deja llevar por el gesto de su ex-prometido.

Ahora el beso se intensifica de sobremanera y es Ranma quien comienza a excitarse demasiado, Akane lo siente en su respiración y en sus movimientos esta vez mas bruscos.

__Quiero continuar pero mi mente no esta bien...no voy a dejarme...me humillo el día dela boda y no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo nunca mas, ni siquiera por un beso como este...debo de apartarle, debo de terminar con esto...¡Ya! __piensa Akane mientras también le sigue el beso.

Con un esfuerzo Akane va aminorando el ritmo del beso aunque Ranma sigue retomandolo, pero Akane debido a la reacción del joven de la trenza va calmando mas la situación y poco a poco corta el beso, consigue separarse de los labios de Ranma y este apoya su frente en la de la joven de ojos castaños que esta exhausta de la tensión. Ambos descansan del momento tenso y respiran profundo con sus frentes pegadas apoyadas y cierran sus ojos.

Ranma va agachando de nuevo la cabeza como un intento de besar a la joven de los Tendo y esta se percata de los intentos de este.

_...Ranma... _dice en forma de reproche la joven triste.

Ranma entiende lo que le pide su ex prometida y cede en su intento de volver a besarla y le besa la frente con fuerza abrazándola contra sí con protección.

Akane se deja abrazar y se le escapan unas lagrimas a ambos chicos.

Se separan bruscamente y Ranma sale de la habitación corriendo. Akane se tira a la cama en picado y llora el resto del tiempo descansando.

__Lo hecho ya esta hecho, he superado la prueba de fuego...ahora podre descansar y dedicarme a mi misma y a olvidar todo lo ocurrido, voy a comenzar una nueva vida sin Ranma y voy a ser feliz de verdad, no habrá mas humillaciones ni mas discusiones ni mas dolor, se acabo..._ _piensa la joven de los Tendo llorando toda la noche de ese día.

Después de los días posteriores a la ruptura de los jóvenes de ambas familias y a los momentos difíciles de superación pasan los meses y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Ranma esta en el dojo haciendo las clases a los alumnos el solo y Akane se a apuntado a baile quien le lleva oculto a su padre a los demás, solo lo sabe Kasumi quien apoya todo lo que su hermana hace.

Akane esta muy sumergida en el baile y emplea muchísimas horas al día en ello en una academia en donde solo entran los mas buenos en los suyo.

Le ayuda muchísimo a superar su ruptura con Ranma y a seguir adelante, aprovechando ambos sus entrenamientos y pasar poco tiempo juntos apenas se ven y es mas fácil llevarse bien y afrontar la situación permanente.

Después de casi 1 año de la ruptura llega el cumpleaños de Ranma, quien cumple 18 años...ya esta hecho un hombre su aspecto era bastante mas maduro así como su comportamiento.

Todos le habían preparado una fiesta que él no se esperaba y le habían pedido a Akane ayuda para la celebración, con lo que la joven aunque no le apetecía tenia que participar en tal evento.

Cuando llega la noche Ranma llega de su entrenamiento habitual del dojo y se encuentra con una fiesta sorpresa bien organizada. Al ver a todos y a Akane entre ellos se alegra mucho y se siente como hace tiempo, se sienta como siempre al lado de su ex prometida y todos le dan su regalo.

Llega el momento y Akane le da un regalo, Ranma se sorprende emocionado y lo abre.

Al ver el interior ve que hay una foto en donde salen todos en la isla de Toyenko, Ranma la mira emocionado y no por la foto si no por la razón que le hace ese gesto.

_¿Te acuerdas del regalo que me hiciste en las navidades pasadas? ¿esa foto? Pues yo te regalo una parecida en donde se te ve muy bien. _dice la joven de los Tendo amable.

Ranma la mira con complicidad y le agradece con un gesto.

Cuando todos le han dado el regalo tocan a la puerta y Kasumi abre. Para sorpresa de todos aparece en escena Shampoo alegre como siempre.

_Airen! Shampoo traer un gran regalo para ti! _dice sacudiendo un sobre en su mano.

Ranma la mira molesto pero al mismo tiempo siente misterio por tal regalo.

_¡Hola Shampoo! _dice con desgana Akane.

Shampoo se sienta al lado de Ranma entre Akane y este para separarlos y le da un sobre a Ranma.

Ranma abre el sobre y mira lo que hay dentro.

_Airen! Ahí dentro estar la cura de la maldición! Un concurso! _dice la amazona alegre e impaciente por ver la reacción de su amado.

Ranma observa y lee lo que dice. Parece una especie de concurso donde el premio final es un objeto mágico que no desvelan que es, que si pides un deseo sea el que sea se cumple. Para ello hay que presentarse por parejas quien Shampoo le estaba invitando.

_Ser un concurso Ranma! Tenemos que prepararnos, a partir de ahora nosotros pasar mucho mas tiempo juntos para entrenar duro! _dice alegre la amazona abrazándolo.

_¿Un concurso de baile por parejas? _pregunta sorprendido el joven.

_Siiiiiiiii de chica y chico. ¡Tener que prepararnos bien Airen! _dice la amazona abrazándolo.

_Pero Shampoo...aquí se presentara gente de todos los países, y habrá mucha gente que baile bien...no se si ganaremos. _dice Ranma dudoso.

_Por eso tener que entrenar, abuela conocer una persona que enseñarnos bien, pero solo tener 3 meses para hacerlo. ¡Tenemos que conseguirlo! _dice la amazona animada.

_Si si, monina, eso lo haces para que este mas tiempo pegado a ti, que lo sabemos...así lo tienes para ti solito 3 meses noche y día, ¿verdad? _dice Nabiki con malicia.

_¡Siiii! Así estar mucho tiempo juntos... _dice Shampoo abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

__Bueno ahora mismo como no tengo mas metas por lo menos mi prioridad debería de ser curarme, es un reto mas para mi aprender a ser un gran bailarín, así al menos ganare mas agilidad y precisión en mis movimientos...me vendrá bien. __piensa Ranma.

_¡De acuerdo! ¡Eso haremos! _afirma el joven de la trenza.

Todos le miran sorprendidos y Shampoo se dispone para irse.

_Bueno Shampoo irse a echar la solicitud Ranma, Shampoo te ha regalado la cura de tu maldición, ¿que mejor regalo que ese? Juju! Aiya! _se despide la amazona de su amado.

Ranma mira el regalo de Akane que tiene en una de sus manos y la mira a ella.

Akane a su vez le mira cortamente y se levanta de la estancia.

_Akane...no... _dice excusándose Ranma.

_Tendrás que entrenar duro, bailar no es fácil, y necesitas mucho tiempo...¡Animo Ranma! ¡Tu puedes y entrena duro! _dice Akane animándolo.

Ranma le mira sorprendido y se anima. Da un apretón de puños y se levanta del suelo decidido a luchar por su cura, sea junto a Shampoo o solo.

__¡Bien eso haré! Al menos me mantendrá un poco ocupado para con mis pensamientos con Akane y quizás...puedo comprobar si siente celos al verme con ella tanto tiempo... __piensa Ranma mientras la observa recogiendo las cosas.

_Vale! Iré a buscar a Shampoo y a prepararnos para la competición. ¡Gracias por los ánimos Akane! _dice mientras sale de allí corriendo.

Ranma busca a Shampoo al restaurante y ahí estaba esperándole...conociéndolo sabia que iría a buscarle...

_¡Shampoo! ¡Quiero ir a esa competición contigo! ¡Por favor entrenemos rápido y mucho! ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda? ¿aun podemos inscribirnos? _pregunta Ranma inquieto.

_Si, aun poder ir. Pero quedar menos tiempo del que pensar...solo 2 meses si llega, si nos damos prisa al menos podremos hacer buenos pasos en un mes y medio tenemos que estar en forma para la competición, aquí presentarse gente que bailar muy bien, ¿entender Airen? _explica la amazona.

_¡Aha! ¡Vamos pues Shampoo! ¡A entrenar duro! _dice animado el joven de la trenza.

* * *

Pasan casi 2 meses, Ranma y Shampoo entrenan todos los días y Akane como siempre esta sumergida en sus clases de baile quien ya se maneja perfectamente.

Como Ranma permanece mucho bailando con Shampoo, Akane aprovecha que el dojo esta muchas veces vacío y hace sus entrenamientos de baile, eso si...a escondidas.

Una noche que Ranma aun no había vuelto de estar con Shampoo, Kasumi antes de irse a dormir se asegura que el dojo este bien cerrado, ve que hay luz dentro y oye música de fondo. Al principio piensa que son Ranma y Shampoo que ese día habían decidido entrenar ahí pero para su sorpresa cuando abre la puerta puede ver a su hermana pequeña contornearse perfectamente en esos pasos de baile. Akane estaba bailando una canción bastante sensual y relajante. Era la primera vez que Kasumi espiaba a su hermana pequeña pero de en serio merecía mucho la pena pues el espectáculo era realmente precioso y llamativo.

Los movimientos de la joven de los Tendo eran tan precisos y se notaba que esa canción le encantaba bailarla por la suavidad y coreografiá tan perfecta.

Después de observarla un buen tiempo termina la canción y Kasumi comienza a aplaudir.

Akane es sorprendida y se apura pensando que alguien mas podía haberla visto. Corre hasta Kasumi y cierra la puerta corriendo.

_¿Kasumi estas tu sola? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo apurada.

_Tranquila Akane, estoy sola. Oye...¿porque no les dices de una vez por todas a todos tu vocación como bailarina? Seguro que papa entenderá que te gusta bailar, debe de entenderlo hermana. _aconseja a su hermana pequeña.

_¡No Kasumi! Para papa es una burla que dejase las artes marciales y mas por bailar...prefiero mantenerlo en secreto... _dice apagando la música.

_¿No sera que tienes vergüenza de que te vean contonearte así, verdad? Estabas bailando esa canción tan sensual que realmente podrías enamorar a cualquier hombre...Akane bailas muy bien...¿porque no te dedicas a ello y lo reconoces de una vez? No es tan malo bailar... _dice la mayor de los Tendo preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

_¡No puedo Kasumi! Ademas...si lo hago...lo haré en otro momento... _dice la joven de ojos castaños secándose el sudor.

_Akane...si tuvieses el valor suficiente de confesar algo así...incluso podrías haber concursado en el concurso ese de baile, les hubieses dejado a todos boquiabiertos! _dice riendo Kasumi.

_¡Ni hablar! Ademas seguro que a Shampoo y Ranma se les da bien... _dice simulando indiferencia.

Están ambas hermanas calladas y Kasumi observa como su hermana intenta no hablar del tema.

_¡Estoy segura que si Ranma concursase a tu lado con lo buena que eres bailando ganaríais! ¡Que lastima que no quieras ayudarle... _dice Kasumi aconsejando a su hermana.

_¡Ya le esta ayudando Shampoo! Ademas no quiero intervenir pues seguramente lo hará porque quiere estar con Ranma...así que mejor les dejo solos que querrán estar a solas juntos.. _dice Akane aparentando indiferencia.

_Ella tampoco os quería nunca dejar solos Akane, no creas que Ranma quiere estar con Shampoo a solas...ya sabes que él aun... _dice Kasumi tímidamente.

_¡No hablemos del tema Kasumi por favor! _interrumpe a su hermana mayor.

_...Lo siento Akane yo solo quería decirte la verdad... _dice avergonzada Kasumi.

_Ya lo sabes, Ranma para mi ya es historia y ahora soy muy feliz y según quien sabe a lo mejor le doy una oportunidad a otros y a mi...de momento no tengo mas ganas de chicos pero es algo que quiero pensar, de momento estoy sumergida en mis clases de baile y quizás me presente a otro concurso. _dice terminando de recoger las cosas la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Otro? ¿Es que ya has ido a alguno? _pregunta la mayor de los Tendo.

_¡Si! He ganado ya 6 concursos Kasumi! _dice confesándose.

_Entonces si tanto sabes y tan bien se te da... ¿porque no se lo dices a Ranma y Shampoo y les ayudas al menos con las clases? _pregunta Kasumi.

_Porque entonces se sabría mi vocación, yo antes no sabia nada de baile, sospecharían que se bailar mucho y papa se enteraría, pues te recuerdo que todos van al concurso a ver a Ranma bailar... _dice Akane molesta.

_¡Ahhh de acuerdo...tu ganas! Mantendré tu secreto a salvo hermana...pero creo que no haces bien negando algo tan bonito y que tan bien te hace. _adecenta Kasumi a su hermana.

Akane se quita la camiseta y se queda en sostén delante de su hermana aprovechando que no hay nadie delante y se pone otra nueva, Kasumi no se había percatado de que su hermana ahora lucia una escultural anatomía, muslos bien esterilizados, buenos hombros y estaba mas ágil y delgada que de costumbre...muy femenina...

_Akane...estas bastante guapa, ¿sabes que esa gimnasia que haces bailando te ha hecho muy bien? Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito y femenino ¿sabes? _le adecenta a su hermana pequeña.

Akane que le da vergüenza no puede evitar sonrojarse aun cuando es su hermana, pues ella también es consciente de lo bello que es ahora su cuerpo, ademas de que muchos chicos en clase se han dado cuenta...todos menos el tonto de su ex prometido.

_...Si bueno es normal, el baile hace un cuerpo bonito a todas las chicas! jeje! _aparenta indiferencia la joven de los Tendo.

_Seguro que algún chico te lo ha dicho... _insiste Kasumi.

_...Bueno mis amigas se han dado cuenta que se cambian conmigo cuando vamos de compras pero nadie mas...tampoco es que se note demasiado... _sonríe vergonzosamente Akane.

_Eso es porque nunca vas muy ceñida pero el día que vayas con ropa ajustada se notara mucho...incluso para los demás...lo digo por la familia...y te preguntaran que haces para tener un cuerpo tan perfecto para no hacer artes marciales ya me entiendes hermana... _insiste la mayor de los Tendo con timidez.

_¡Ya estamos que he dicho que no diré nada! Por favor Kasumi entiéndeme, ya me inventare cualquier escusa, que es de correr y ya esta! _dice Akane cortando tema.

_Correr corres siempre Akane...eso se nota que es porque haces algún deporte... _insiste Kasumi.

_Ya llegara el momento oportuno para desvelarlo, ahora de momento prefiero que al menos pase esa competición...para que sean ellos el centro de atención. _dice la menor de los Tendo mientras se dispone a salir del dojo.

Kasumi cierra la puerta y sigue a su hermana hasta dentro de la casa.

Ambas se van a dormir, Akane se tumba a dormir y al tiempo oye a Ranma entrar a casa.

_Ya habrá llegado de entrenar son Shampoo, me gustaría ver un entrenamiento de ellos, aunque tengo miedo de que no pueda evitar querer ayudarles si no van bien y me descubran...por eso intento no mezclarme con ellos con esto del concurso, al menos hasta después de todo y sobretodo cuando se lo haya contado a papa y sea libre de decir que me encanta bailar. Ya llegara ese día...mientras prefiero bailar en secreto. _piensa la joven de ojos castaños que esta a punto de dormirse del agotamiento.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno os regalo un episodio de tan esperada historia que apenas pude continuar...en fin como siempre agradezco vuestras rewiews y me animáis mucho para seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer mis historias

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza


	4. El secreto de Akane

CAPITULO 4_EL SECRETO DE AKANE

Llega el día del concurso, Ranma y Shampoo ya están inscritos y se dirigen junto a la familia al pabellón ferial en donde se hace el concurso.

Acuden toda la familia Tendo al certamen, Cologne, Hapossai y a ellos se incluyen Ryoga y Ukyo quien se muere de envidia porque Ranma concurse con Shampoo.

Ranma se alegra de que Akane también acuda al concurso al mismo tiempo que se sorprende. Akane en cambio no parece estar muy contenta con ello, su hermana Kasumi la noche anterior le dijo que debería de asistir para no levantar sospechas sobre la familia.

Cuando llegan al lugar observan que se han presentado mucha gente y se le veían tremendamente preparados. Ranma y Shampoo por momentos aunque van bastante seguros de si mismos al verles se miran con miedo, gesto que notan todos y sobretodo Akane al ver el nivel que hay.

_Vaya aquí parece que la gente esta muy preparada, menudos cuerpos tienen todos. _dice Ranma un poco asustado.

_¡No preocupar Ranma! Nosotros se mucho mejores, ¡ya veras! _dice la amazona animada abrazando a Ranma por el brazo.

Akane observa el resto de concursantes y se acerca a Ranma y Shampoo.

_¡Animo chicos! ¡Seguro que vosotros lo lograreis! _dice animando Akane.

_¡Gracias Tendo Akane! _dice la amazona alegre.

Ranma la mira con complicidad y se suelta de Shampoo.

_¿Akane podría hablar contigo un momento a solas? _le pregunta Ranma a Akane cogiéndola por el brazo.

Akane le mira un poco sorprendida pero accede de inmediato aun con la mirada de odio de la amazona celosa.

_¡Vale! ¡Claro! ¡Vamos! _dice mientras Ranma la arrastra de allí.

Cuando ya están ambos en algún lugar donde no hay casi gente ni nadie conocido alrededor de ellos.

_Ranma no se si es bueno que hagas esto, Shampoo se puede enfadar y abandonarte en el concurso y la necesitas. _dice Akane aconsejándolo mirando hacia la amazona que esta cruzada de brazos y muy molesta con la actuación de ambos.

_Akane ¡quiero que quede claro! Yo a este concurso me presento porque quiero lograr curarme, ¿esta claro? Quiero decir...que no quiero nada con Shampoo. _se excusa con Akane.

_Ranma no entiendo porque me dices eso, ya te dije hace un año cuando lo dejamos que puedes hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras. _dice Akane aparentando indiferencia.

_¡Me da igual lo que digas o pienses! Solo quiero dejarlo claro, ¿entendido? _insiste el chico de la trenza.

_¡Claro! No entiendo porque debe de quedarme claro, pero te creo, ¡esta bien! _dice Akane extrañada.

_¡Akane estoy muy nervioso, ¿y si no lo consigo? _dice Ranma nervioso.

_Tranquilo lo conseguiréis, ademas seguro que a Shampoo se le da muy bien bailar... _dice la joven de ojos castaños animándolo.

_¿Y tu que sabes? ¿Acaso has venido a algún entrenamiento a vernos? _pregunta Ranma molesto.

_...No, pero estoy segura de que sois buenos en ello, ademas alguna vez he visto a Shampoo bailar y no lo hace nada mal, y estoy segura de que ella te ha ayudado mucho. _dice la joven animándolo.

_...Ya, bueno...Akane...yo... _dice Ranma acercándose un poco a Akane.

Akane no entiende que quiere Ranma y porque se acerca tanto a ella cuando de pronto se oye por el megáfono a un locutor invitando a los concursantes a presentarse.

_¡Ranma os llaman! ¡Venga corred! _dice Akane aliviada por la llamada.

Ranma se pone nervioso y se acerca a hasta donde están los demás para irse con Shampoo a la presentación de los concursantes.

El jurado comienza a llamar a los concursantes, pronto nombran a Ranma y Shampoo que van como "la pareja Saotome" cosa que a Ranma cuando lo oye no le hace mucha gracia mientras Shampoo sonríe alegremente, estaba claro que había sido cosa de la amazona.

_¿La pareja Saotome? _dice Ukyo indignada.

_¿Que querías Ukyo? Era de esperar... _dice Ryoga.

El jurado elije una canción por cada pareja y tendrán como unos 15 minutos de ensayarla para la actuación.

Cuando dicen el repertorio para cada uno se dan cuenta de que las canciones que mandan son bastante modernas y rítmicas.

Shampoo y Ranma se van a la sala asignada para que ensayen la canción que le han mandado solos. Akane observa al resto de concursantes y se da cuenta de que hay muchísimo nivel, Kasumi nota que Akane se fija en el resto de concursantes y se acerca a Akane para hablar con ella.

_¿Akane tu crees que lo lograran? _dice tímidamente la mayor de los Tendo.

_Pues no se la verdad...el nivel de esta gente es muy grande, tampoco es que haya visto a Ranma y Shampoo... _dice Akane preocupada.

_¿Y que tal si vas a verles? ¿no crees que deberías ayudarles tu que puedes? _pregunta la mayor de los Tendo.

_...Kasumi... _dice refunfuñando.

Kasumi nota la directa de su hermana pequeña que empieza a estar molesta y deja de insistir.

Al poco tiempo llaman a los concursantes y comienza el concurso y la primera canción.

Empiezan a actuar todos y realmente comienza el nivel, a todos los preparan bien y les ponen el uniforme o vestido apropiado para la actuación. Todo esta muy bonito y con mucho nivel, muchos adornos y los trajes son preciosos tanto los de hombre como mujer. Hay mucha iluminación, en general es un espectáculo muy bien montado.

Sale el presentador y explica la reglas del concurso.

_¡Hola bienvenidos a todos! Este es un gran certamen de baile, el premio ya sabéis de que va, se sortea una lampara mágica donde pides un deseo y se cumple sea el que sea. La reglas son bien sencillas;

Bailar las canciones que se os digan, cada pareja debe de estar formada por un hombre y una mujer.

Si uno de los dos se lesiona puede ser sustituido, siempre que al menos uno de los dos asista al certamen.

Por lo demás el jurado indicara como debe de ser cada baile y cada canción en cada pareja.

Las actuaciones se valoraran por por puntos y se van encabezando, vamos a hacer la lista de las 10 mejores parejas primero, esto va a ser una eliminatoria pues sois unas 32 parejas formadas, así que...animo y luchar por el puesto de la lista de los 10 mejores. ¡Animo y Bailad!

El presentador termina con el discurso de bienvenida y llama a la primera pareja de concursantes. Estos suben al escenario bastante temerosos y comienzan a bailar, Ranma y Shampoo se sientan al lado de la familia esperando a ser llamados.

Ranma esta bastante nervioso y no para de mirar a Akane.

__¡No soportaría perder delante de Akane! ¡Es terrible! Todos ellos so demasiado buenos, no se si tendremos tanta posibilidades como Shampoo cree, de hecho los temas que nosotros hemos escogido son bien antiguos y ademas muchos temas extranjeros...¿dios que vamos a hacer?_ _pensaba Ranma nervioso viendo actuar a los concursantes.

Akane en cambio se percata de que Ranma esta nervioso por la forma de mover sus pies, y aunque Shampoo intenta animarle lo cierto es que esta tan asustada como él y se le notaba en la cara de preocupación que ponía cuando los demás salían actuando.

Al tiempo de salir unos cuantos concursantes siempre avisados por el presentador, llaman por fin a Ranma y Shampoo.

Están bastante nerviosos, se les da bien pero sus movimientos ademas de inexpertos son torpes porque están bastante nerviosos, las artes marciales es lo suyo y se han metido en algo que no tiene que ver con ellos y se nota.

La canción que les habían puesto era de técnica normal, pero de mucho movimiento y animada. Era una de estilo pop y requería mucha energía.

Akane sin darse cuenta examinaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos. Se daba cuenta de que Ranma bailaba mejor de lo que ella pensaba pero que aun así...y Shampoo no había mejorado nada en absoluto culpa de que este todo el tiempo pensando en sus citas con Ranma mas que en el baile en si, en cambio Ranma si que estaba bastante mejorado y sus movimientos eran muchísimo mejor que los de la amazona que no hacia mas que imitar lo mejor que se le daba hacer que era mas bien poco.

__¡Madre mía! No van a conseguirlo, la verdad es que bailan bien pero aun así para todo el tiempo que se han tirado entrenando...no están demasiado coordinados, y ademas no se quien les enseño los pasos a ambos pero no son nada estéticos y carecen de total técnica...no van a lograrlo ni siquiera estoy segura de que vayan a pasar a los 10 primeros, solo los 12 primeros que han salido ya son mejores o igual que ellos, aun faltan muchos por actuar...pobres...se van a llevar un chasco...__pensaba la joven de los Tendo mientras observaba a los muchachos que acababan de terminar su actuación.

Kasumi en lo oculto vigila como su hermana pequeña no perdía detalle y se percataba de que su pequeña hermana no hacia mas que corregir los errores de ambos para sus adentros ajenos a los verdaderos pensamientos de los demás quienes a pesar de ver el nivel de los otros les animaban con entusiasmo.

Cuando terminan y hacen una reverencia al publico todos aplauden y se comienzan a relajar, la amazona sonriente de estar posando para las fotos con su amado le hace feliz y sonríe agitando la mano al publico como si fuese una estrella de cine.

Akane se gira hacia su hermana y la pilla mirándola atentamente, Akane le hace un gesto de pocas migas y mira hacia otro lado, su hermana se había dado cuenta de que estaba examinando a los chicos con lupa.

Los jóvenes se sientan con los demás exhaustos y preguntan inquietos sobre su actuación. Todos les animan menos Akane que sale de allí a dar una vuelta por el recinto. Ranma la observa pero la amazona se encarga de que el centro de atención hoy sea ella y comienza a hacerle reseñas sobre el siguiente baile así como corregir los movimientos mal hechos.

Pasan mas concursantes, algunos de ellos mucho mejores que los primeros y Ranma y Shampoo comienzan a ponerse nerviosos, sus miradas se lo decían todo...

Cuando termina la ultima pareja el jurado da comienzo a la puntuación, para llegar a los 10 primeros la pareja deben de hacer 3 canciones, una juntos, otra un solo del hombre y por ultimo un solo de la mujer de la pareja.

Ahora han puntuado por pareja y la verdad lo votos han sido peores de lo que pensaban, aquello lo único que hizo es animarles.

Akane no podía evitar de entristecerse al ver el rostro de Ranma de desilusión y derrota, cosa que él odia...perder...y no puede evitar mirar hacia otro lado ya que Kasumi la miraba como diciendo ¡haz algo, ayudales! Pero no...Akane no quería desvelar su secreto con el baile y en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que Ranma en su solo hiciese muchos puntos, aunque Shampoo...iba a estropearlo todo en su solo pero bueno había algo de esperanza en Akane.

Les dan las canciones a los concursantes para que los jóvenes hagan sus solos y como siempre solo tienen 15 minutos para prepararse su canción.

Ranma se va a una sala para estar a solas entrenando su solo, Shampoo esta con él animándolo como puede pese a que esta desanimada por la puntuación obtenida pero no cede en alegría.

Fueran están todos hablando de la próxima actuación quien solo la haría Ranma sin Shampoo y estaban deacuerdo de que quizás Ranma lo arreglase un poco...pero no estaban muy seguros de ello pues aun tenían que ver actuar a los demás chicos solos y lo que es peor...la patética posible actuar de Shampoo sola.

Akane quería estar ajena a los comentarios pero no podía evitar interesarse y escuchaba sin hablar ni participar, simplemente estaba callada.

Kasumi preocupada por su cuñado se acerca a Akane para hablarla a solas aprovechando que los demás están entretenidos.

_Akane ¿porque no les ayudas? Ayuda a Ranma con la canción suya, seguro que con todo lo que sabes puedes ayudar a que lo haga mucho mejor. ¡Ayudale! _le aconseja la mayor de los Tendo.

_Kasumi...¡No! _dice negándose la joven de los Tendo.

_Solamente diles que has observado ciertas cosas y le enseñas un poco de técnica, disimulando Akane, por favor no quiero que pierdan...seria horrible para Ranma, y ademas estoy segura de que en el fondo estas preocupada y quieres ayudarles. :_dice Kasumi apenada.

_¡Ahh esta bien! No se como saldrá la cosa pero iré, espero que se crean el cuento. _dice Akane levantándose con desgana del lugar.

Se acerca a la sala donde se encuentran Shampoo con Ranma.

Ranma estaba enseñando con la canción puesta de la que le tocaba bailar quien Akane conocía muy bien la coreografiá, le había tocado una canción disco muy pegadiza y le encantaba bailarla. Para ella era fácil y familiar todo aquello.

Shampoo y Ranma se asombran de ver a Akane allí con ellos y la miran extrañados.

_¿Akane que hacer aquí? _pregunta la amazona molesta.

_He venido a ayudaros un poco con el tema. Ranma ¡que buena canción te ha tocado a mi me encanta! _dice la joven sonriente.

_¿La conoces bien? Yo la he oído muchas veces pero bueno nunca me había aprendido la letra ni mucho menos la había bailado, pero esta molona y me gusta mucho. _dice el joven de la trenza animado pero con miedo.

_Ranma...cuando hagas este giro hazlo con los pies levantados para que sea mas fluido. _dice Akane explicándole y acercándose a él.

_¿Como dices? ¿Es que sabes bailar esto? _pregunta Ranma burlón.

_...No pero...lo he visto mucho en la tele ¿sabes? _le advierte Akane.

_Entonces si no sabes ¿para que vienes a decirme esas cosas? No me pongas nervioso Akane solo tengo minutos para que me vengas con tonterías en la tele, ¡no se aprende a bailar viendo la tele! _le dice Ranma molesto a la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Encima que te ayudo, eres un estúpido! _le dice Akane molesta.

_¿Ayudar? ¿que sabrás tu de baile Akane? _le pregunta Ranma enfadado a Akane.

Akane se queda sin palabras pero con ganas de ademas de soltarle un buen guantazo de decirle la verdad, que sabia no mucho, si no muchísimo de baile y que era una de las mejores, que había ganado muchos trofeos y que le estaba ayudando de veras porque le salia del corazón, pero en cambio prefirió proseguir con su anonimato en el mundo e la música y baile y callo.

_¡Tienes razón! No se nada de baile he hecho mal, me voy y no os molesto mas. _dice Akane llenándose de allí cabizbaja.

_¡Espera Akane lo siento, es que...estoy nervioso! Por favor...¡perdoname! _se disculpa Ranma.

_Tranquilo, lo entiendo que estés nervioso. Mucha suerte Ranma porque la vas a necesitar...te veo allí abajo. _le dice Akane con indiferencia.

Ranma se queda pensativo y sigue con su entrenamiento, ya le queda poco tiempo y tiene mucho que esforzarse aun.

_¡No dejar que chica violenta te distraiga Airen!¡Tu poder! ¡animo! _anima la amazona a su amado asustado.

Llega el momento de la actuación de Ranma y la hace. La verdad bastante bien pero aun le faltaba nivel y sobretodo la ayuda de que después su compañera lo haga al menos igual de bien que el para entrar entre los primeros mejores.

Cuando baja a relajarse con los suyos todos comentan la actuación buena de Ranma, e incluso Akane le da la enhorabuena cosa que a Ranma le hace mejorar de ver que se le ha pasado pronto el enfado y que no esta enojada con el después de su mala conducta en la sala de ensayo.

Después de actuar los demás jóvenes el jurado da el dictamen y por lo tanto los anhelados puntos.

Ranma había quedado con buena puntuación pero necesitaba una muy buena puntuación de su compañera para entrar en la lista y no ser eliminados a la primera del concurso.

Ahora dan las canciones a las féminas de cada pareja y su correspondiente actuación.

La amazona tiene la esperanza de que le toque una canción fácil para ella y su escaso conocimiento de baile y dar la talla, pero fue mucho peor...le habían dado una canción donde requería mucha técnica, había que bailar con tacones pues iría vestida estrecha en mallot y ademas era una canción muy movediza y muy conocida por todos.

La cara de la amazona era todo un pocker de preocupación y la expresión de Ranma intentando animarla y al mismo tiempo de ¡dios mio vamos a perder pero bien! También se reflejaba notoriamente.

_¡No se si lograr Airen! _dice preocupada la amazona.

_¡Tu puedes Shampoo! _anima Ranma.

Están en la sala de ensayos, esta vez van mas gente con ellos ya que puede ser la ultima actuación de ellos en el certamen y quieren ayudarlos entre todos.

Akane observa como Shampoo va a destrozar con su patosidad la canción que a ella tanto la gusta bailar y tan bien se le da.

En cambio los demás les animan mucho y le incitan a que siga intentándolo.

Kasumi mira de nuevo a su hermana como diciendo …. ¡haz algo! Pero Akane de nuevo le da la espalda y pasa de todo aquello llenándose del lugar.

Comienzan las actuaciones y van saliendo las jóvenes a actuar, muchísimas de ellas claramente mejores que Shampoo y su esperanza al verlas disminuía.

_...¡Vamos a perder! _dice Ranma a los demás desanimado mientras las ve bailar.

_No confiar nada en Shampoo... _dice la amazona triste.

_¡Shampoo es que pensaba que esto iba a ser mas fácil...¡tu no tienes la culpa! _dice animando a la triste amazona.

_...Si perder por mi culpa... _dice Shampoo apenada observando a las demás bailando.

Akane no podía evitar sentirse mal al verlos padecer, sobretodo Ranma por las ganas de tiempo que lleva queriendo curarse de la maldición.

Kasumi intenta usar su ultima arma y va a chantajear a Akane para que esta no se arrepienta y ayude de una vez por todas a su ex cuñado.

La mayor de los Tendo aprovecha la distracción de las actuaciones de los demás concursantes para suplicarle a su hermana de nuevo que les ayude.

Akane al ver a su hermana de nuevo a insistirle sobre el tema vuelve a ponerse borde ladeando la cabeza hacia otro lado para cortar rápido la conversación.

_¡Akane van a perder! ¡Haz algo! ¡Ayudales! _insiste Kasumi.

_Ellos se han metido en esto solitos y solos deben de salir, yo no voy a desvelarme y punto. _dice Akane enfadada cruzada de brazos.

_¿Por que eres tan terca? ¿estas molesta acaso de que Ranma haya participado con esto con Shampoo en vez de contigo? _comienza a pinchar la mayor de los Tendo a su hermana.

_¿Molesta yo? ¡Ni lo sueñes! _dice la joven de ojos castaños aun mas molesta.

_Akane ¿No te das cuenta? Es la primera vez que eres la mejor en algo, mejor que Shampoo...e incluso que Ranma... ¡demuéstralo! ¡Quiero que salgas ahí y bailes como lo haces, eres la mejor Akane! Por favor demuestrales lo que vales! _anime Kasumi a su hermana.

_... _

_¡Akane! ¡este es tu terreno! demuéstrales lo que vales! se que en el fondo estas deseando salir a bailar esa música que tanto te gusta, ¡venga! _insiste la mayor de los Tendo a la terca de su hermana pequeña.

Akane aprieta los puños y con animo se levanta delante de todos quienes aun no se han percatado de las intenciones de la joven de ojos marrones.

Kasumi a su vez la ve ilusionada con ojos vidriosos, tiene muchas ganas de que todos valoren el gran talento de su hermana pequeña quien esta muy orgullosa de ello.

Akane la mira con decisión y al mismo tiempo con apuro.

_¿Vas a hacerlo Akane? _pregunta Kasumi ilusionada a su hermana pequeña.

_¡Vale tu ganas! ¡Mierda! _dice malhumorada acercándose a la amazona.

Akane va hacia donde esta Ranma y Shampoo sentados, estos la miran un poco desconcertados sobretodo porque a quien se dirige es a Shampoo.

_¿Shampoo puedes venir un momento? ¡es urgente! _ dice la joven de ojos castaños.

Ranma y Shampoo se miran asombrados, Shampoo se acerca a ella con curiosidad ante la mirada del joven de la trenza.

_¿Que pasar Akane? Yo ir detrás de esta actuación, por favor esperar que ser importante... _insiste malhumorada y nerviosa la amazona.

_¡Ven que tenemos que hacer una cosa para que ganéis, se me ha ocurrido una idea! _dice Akane llevándose de allí a la amazona sorprendida.

Ranma la mira en cambio extrañado y Kasumi se sienta a su lado en el sitio de Shampoo.

_¿donde narices se va esta con Akane si esta a punto de empezar? Debería de pensar en sus pasos, ¿que demonios están tramando estas dos? _pregunta Ranma a su ex cuñada mirándolas extrañado.

_¡Shhhh, tu calla y observa! _dice Kasumi sonriente mirando hacia el escenario.

Ambas chicas desaparecen de allí, Ranma mira preocupado con el resto de actuación pero nervioso mirando todo el tiempo en la dirección donde las jóvenes se han ido.

_¿Donde demonios estas Shampoo? ¡Ahora mismo llamaran! _dice Ranma nervioso levantándose mirando hacia la dirección donde se habían ido las chicas.

Pronto la actuación termina y comienzan los aplausos, Shampoo aun no había vuelto y Ranma estaba muy nervioso.

_¿Shampoo? ¿Shampoo donde estas? _pregunta nervioso para todas partes.

El presentador comienza a hacer los comentarios típicos de la ultima gala antes de presentar a la siguiente pareja de concursantes, mientras Ranma busca desesperadamente a Shampoo con la mirada.

Para mala suerte de Ranma el presentador nombra a la pareja Saotome. Justo a tiempo llega Shampoo y se sienta al lado de Ranma.

_¡Shampoo! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Ves al escenario que te están llamando! _dice Ranma alterado gritándola.

_Ranma haber cambios para ganar...tu mirar... _dice la amazona triste señalando el escenario.

Ranma mira nervioso y al mismo tiempo muy curioso por la incertidumbre del cambio que ha dicho Shampoo.

La gente aplaude pero después el presentador cuenta que;

_Señoras y señores, en la siguiente pareja ha habido cambios, uno de los concursantes esta lesionado y ha tenido que ser sustituido para que la pareja Saotome gane, espero que tengan la misma suerte y animo con la actuación!

El presentador se despide y las luces se apagan.

_¿Que demonios pasa aquí Shampoo? ¿Quien va a salir en tu lugar? ¿que has dicho que estas lesionada? ¿acaso habéis encontrado a alguien por ahí que sabia bailar muy bien? _pregunta Ranma alterado.

_Ranma...ahora atento y disfruta del espectáculo. Te vas a impresionar. _dice Kasumi sonriendo.

_¿Donde esta Akane? _se oye la voz de Ryoga preguntando.

Comienza a sonar la canción y una figura de negro como iba vestida Shampoo con unos elegantes tacones comienza a moverse al son de la música.

Cuando comienza a acercarse mas todos se quedan muertos de ver quien estaba subida al escenario y sobretodo lo bien que se movía.

Era la mismísima Akane que estaba bailando ese caramelo de canción para la gente que sabe de baile pues es buena en técnica y ademas pegadiza y conocida.

La expresión de sorpresa de Ranma era tal que se pensaba que estaba soñando, pero lo cierto es que todos estaban bastante impresionados.

Los movimientos de la joven eran tan precisos y rítmicos que te invitaban a levantarse y bailar, eso si no estabas embobado mirándola.

_...¿Esa es...es...es...Akane? ¿Pero...desde cuando Akane baila así? _pregunta Ranma mientras no pierde detalle de su ex prometida.

_¡Si! ¿A que baila genial? _dice orgullosa su hermana.

_...¿Tu...lo sabias Kasumi? _pregunta Ranma embobado mirando a Akane.

_...Si, aunque Akane no quería que lo supierais, no le habéis dado opción a la pobre que desenmascararse pero en realidad es lo mejor para ella. _dice alegre Kasumi.

Los padres de los chicos miraban bobos a la pequeña de los Tendo, Soun estaba tan sorprendido como orgulloso de la actuación de su hija.

_...¡Dios mio! ¿desde cuando mi pequeña baila así? _dice emocionado el patriarca.

_¡Enhorabuena amigo! ¡Menuda bailarina tienes en casa! ¡es un lujo como baila la muchacha! _dice el padre de Ranma animando a su amigo.

Por otro lado Ryoga y Ukyo ni hablaban, no quitaban el ojos de encima de la joven de los Tendo bailando como nunca la habían visto.

Sus movimientos eran tan precisos y tan rítmicos que incitaba a todos a bailar y moverse. El publico aplaudía todo momento sin esperarse a terminar, pues estaban realmente emocionados con lo bien que lo hacia la chica.

Akane en cambio esperaba que la canción durase lo mas posible por miedo a la respuesta de su padre al ver que todo este tiempo en vez de dedicarse a la escuela Tendo Saotome del centro, ademas disfrutaba de el espectáculo que estaba dando, se sentía importante y la canción le encantaba bailarla.

Aun así la canción como cualquier otra duro sus 5 minutos y el espectáculo termino, la gente aplaudía emocionada y Akane hace una reverencia. El publico pedía mas a la chica aunque no le tocaba mas, debía de dar paso al siguiente concursante.

Shampoo estaba triste al ver la cara de Ranma de sorpresa, estaba realmente hipnotizado por los movimientos de su ex prometida.

Akane se dispone a bajar del escenario y todos van corriendo a recibirla, el primero de todos Ranma quien quiere pedirle explicaciones.

Cuando la joven de los Tendo baja ve que están todos esperándola, incluido su padre...agacha la cabeza con vergüenza y no es capaz de mediar palabra.

Quien primero se acerca a darle la enhorabuena es Kasumi quien sabia todo.

_¡Enhorabuena hermana! ¡Lo has hecho genial no esperaba menos de ti! _dice la mayor de los Tendo acercándose a su hermana alegre.

_...¡Gracias! _dice vergonzosamente a su hermana mayor.

Akane en cambio esta bastante cortada después de que la vean en esos ropajes y moviéndose así.

Ranma se acerca a ella aun estupefacto y Ryoga con Ukyo también se acercan a ellos.

_¿Como es posible que bailes así? ¿Akane desde cuando sabes bailar así? Yo...te he visto hacer gimnasia rítmica que la verdad lo hacía muy bien pero...este tipo de baile jamas te habia visto hacerlo...¿donde has aprendido a bailar así? _pregunta Ranma embobado mirando sin cesar a su ex prometida.

_...Si... ¿como tu saber tanto Akane? _insiste la amazona.

Soun se acerca a su hija a darle la enhorabuena y a pedirle explicaciones.

_Akane hija perdoname que me meta en tus asuntos pero...¿como es que sabes bailar así de bien? Porque...para bailar así has tenido que prepararte así...no se si me explico... _dice Soun pidiéndole explicaciones a su hija.

A Akane le cuesta mucho pero por fin lo dice;

_Todo este tiempo desde que deje el dojo y a Ranma me he dedicado al baile, llevo en una escuela de baile especial desde hace mas de 1 año, y he ganado ya varios concursos. _dice Akane temerosa por la contestación de su padre.

_¿Y todo este tiempo que pensaba que estabas mal por el tema de Ranma,...has estado en una escuela de baile sin decirnos nada? ¿como es posible? ¿Como nos has ocultado algo así hija? _pregunta el patriarca a su hija.

_...Porque pensaba que...te podías enfadar que dejara el dojo para dedicarme al baile... y sobretodo porque Ranma...podría enfadarse de que le dejara a el toda la responsabilidad del dojo_dice la chica avergonzada mirando a Ranma.

Ranma en cambio pone mala expresión pero no dice nada.

_Bueno entonces...¿vas a seguir tu ahora de pareja de Ranma? ¡Si es así seguro que ganareis! _dice Ukyo emocionada.

_...Si claro, si el quiere puedo ayudarle a ganar y a coger ese objeto, Shampoo ha dicho que esta lesionada así que no puede volver, es un pacto que hemos hecho. Le he dicho de ayudarle y hemos tenido que decir para que me dejasen participar en su lugar que esta lesionada.

Ranma mira a su ex prometida bastante serio y le coge del brazo incitándola a salir de allí.

_¿Akane puedes venir un momento? Tendo que hablar contigo, ¡a solas! _dice Ranma cogiéndola del brazo para llevarla con él.

_...¿A solas? _pregunta Akane asustada.

_...Ya sabes, tenemos que ensayar la siguiente canción...vamos a ver cual nos da el jurado...tenemos que prepararnos, tienes que ayudarme que yo no se tanto. _dice Ranma disimulando indiferencia.

_...¡Esta bien! _dice la joven de los Tendo accediendo a este.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigen antela mirada atónita de los demás ante el jurado y les dan la próxima canción. Después se van a la una de las salas de ensayos y están a solas.

La amazona en cambio quiere ir con ellos y les busca, pero Ukyo y Ryoga le impiden que vaya.

_¡Mejor dejales solos! No les pongas nerviosos ni hagas que se pelen como siempre, ademas tienen que ensayar y llevarse bien si no la cosa no funcionara, ¿acaso quieres que Ranma se enfade contigo? Venga Shampoo vamos a sentarnos y esperar su siguiente actuación. _aconseja Ryoga.

Shampoo se queda a regañadientes con ellos y todos vuelven a sus asientos esperando la actuación de los jóvenes.

En cambio Ranma y Akane se encuentran ya en su sala de ensayo mirándose seriamente sin saber cual de los dos hablar primero. Akane esta avergonzada y teme lo que Ranma pueda decirle.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa de Akane. Ahora veremos a ambos jóvenes bailando juntos...¿como ira el baile y ensayos de ambos jóvenes? ¿Estará Ranma enfadado con su ex prometida? ¿ganaran en concurso juntos? Mas en el próximo capitulo...Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	5. Chispas

CAPITULO 5_CHISPAS

El concurso sigue y los concursantes tienen 15 minutos para prepararse su próxima canción, ahora deben de bailar un baile de salón clásico pero con toque fresco.

Ya han pasado la prueba de fuego y han progresado entre los 10 mejores de su clase gracias a la actuación de la pequeña de los Tendo.

Shampoo esta con los demás esperando fuera enfadada, sus celos se la comían de pensar que ahora es la joven de los Tendo quien esta con Ranma aun sospechando que este aun tiene sentimientos por ella aunque lo niegue.

Por otro lado están Akane y Ranma en la sala callados sin aun muy bien que decirse. Akane esta pasando mucha vergüenza y la cara de enfado de Ranma era notable.

_¿Porque no me dijiste nada? _dice Ranma imperativo.

_...Porque yo no quería que se enterara mi padre, ademas quedamos en que no daríamos explicaciones el uno al otro sobre lo que hiciéramos con nuestras vidas... _se excusa la chica.

_Mira Akane con tu vida sentimental quedamos que podías hacer lo que quieras porque ya no estamos prometidos pero...no es justo que me cargues a mi con el dojo y te dediques a bailar, ¡No es justo! _dice interrumpiéndola muy enfadado.

_...Vale... ¡Tienes razón! ¡Por eso voy a ayudarte a ganar Ranma! _dice quitandole importancia al asunto.

_¡No me des la razon como a los tontos! _interrumpe de nuevo el joven de la trenza.

_...Ranma...¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! _dice Akane molesta.

_¡No!¡No me has dicho que lo sientes! ¡Aun asi no quiero tu perdon! _dice Ranma cruzandose de brazos haciendose el interesante.

Akane le mira sorprendida y se acerca mas a él.

_¿Y que es lo que quieres Ranma? _le pregunta la joven de los Tendo acercandose poco a poco.

_...Pues... _dice vergonzosamente el joven de la trenza.

Tocan a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversacion de los chicos, le dan paso y es Shampoo quien pregunta como va todo con ansias de saber de los jovenes.

_¿Hola? Jeje, ¿como ir todo, bien? _dice la amazona rompiendo el hielo.

_¡Shampoo vete de aquí, estamos ensayando! _dice Ranma cogiendo a Akane por los hombros.

_¡No pasa nada Shampoo puedes quedarte a ver como ensayamos, a mi no me molestas. _dice la menor de los Tendo sonriente.

Ranma la mira con mala cara bastante molesto.

_Pero es que puedes ponerte nerviosa, Akane. _dice Ranma excusandose.

_¿A mi? ¡No! ¡Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo me vea actuar! ¡He participado en muchisimos concursos! _dice Akane amablemente.

_¡En ese caso Shampoo quedar! _dice alegre la amazona.

Ranma mira a Akane bastante molesto y comienzan a ensayar. Ranma se deja ayudar y sigue todos los pasos que le dicta Akane, asi como su ritmo y movimiento.

Ranma enseguida aprende rapido la cancion, ahora su pensamiento es ganar y despues veriamos la conversacion que le queda pendiente con Akane.

Shampoo les avisa de que estan empezando a salir concursantes, ya tienen poco tiempo y se emplean mas a fondo, sobretodo Ranma. El baile era bastante romantico, requeria mucho acercamiento en los cuerpos y la balada en si era bastante clasica y conocida.

Era la primera vez que estaban de nuevo juntos en contacto desde la ultima vez que se besaron en la habitacion de Akane y estaban un poco nerviosos ambos.

Akane no queria pensar ni acordarse de ello y solo pensaba en bailar y no fallarle a Ranma, despues de todo le habia engañado y era lo minimo que podia hacer para que la perdonara.

Ranma en cambio no puede dejar de sentirse cautivado, por los movimentos perfectos de esta y se acordaba de la cancion que bailo la joven bastante sexy.

Unos minutos despues ambos jovenes se vistieron con las ropas adecuadas para la actuacion, ell iba con un vestido negro con mucho vuelo para que cuando hiciesen los giros estuviera las fino, y él iba con esmoquin bastante atractivo.

Akane le aconsejo que durante la actuacion le dejase que ella le sacase el cuello de la camisa pues es un gesto muy sensual que pegaria mucho a la actuacion y aportarian algo suyo.

Ya les llaman para actuar, Ranma esta bastante nervioso porque el momento que mas cerca estara de su ex prometida despues de la ultima vez es ahora y no quiere fallar. Quiere estar a la altura y no hacer el ridiculo sobretodo delante de ella.

Suben al escenario, Akane siente el miedo escenico de Ranma quien apalia acariciandole la nuca mientras comienzan a bailar, gesto que en principio al joven de la trenza le pone nervioso viniendo de quien viene y mas tarde le reconfortaba porque se sentia protegido y apoyado por alguien que sabia del tema.

Por momentos el enfado de Ranma se queda atrás y se deja embaucar por los gestos y caricias de la joven sensual Akane quien desconoce los sentimientos suyos.

Ajena a las sensaciones del chico de la trenza, Akane sigue el baile y se centra en ue salga perfecto ademas de disfrutar de la actuacion, no esta nerviosa y se siente poderosa ayudando a su compañero de baile.

Terminan la actuacion, Ranma respira agitadamente y descansa de los nervios.

Akane esta animandolo y se lo lleva para acomodarlo. Ambos se sientan un rato a descansar aunque ella no esta cansada.

Ahora de momento no hay nadie molestandolos y Ranma aprovechala ocasión antes de que venga la pesada de la amazona.

_¿Que tal ha ido? ¿Como lo he hecho? _pregunta el joven de la trenza fatigado.

_¡Muy bien Ranma! Creo que al publico le ha gustado mucho. _dice animando la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Tu crees? _insiste el joven.

_¡Si! Hombre aun te falta perfeccionar...pero no esta nada mal para un ensayo pequeño. ¡De verdad seras un buen bailarin si te lo propones! _dice alegremente Akane.

_No es a lo que quiero dedicarme, de hecho ni siquiera me gusta aunque se que me viene bien para coger agilidad y tecnica. _dice el joven de la trenza .

Hay un silencio incomodo entre los jovenes, Ranma se levanta y se sienta muy cerca de Akane casi pegados.

_...Akane...yo...queria decirte una cosa... _dice timidamente Ranma.

_...Ranma yo no...no creo que sea el momento de hablar...no estoy enfadada contigo, tranquilo, tienes razon tenia que habertelo dicho y tenia que haberme preocupado por el dojo, lo he abandonado mucho y te he dejado a ti toda la responsabilidad, lo siento. Prometo compensarte. _dice mientras se levanta del asiento.

Ranma la mira esperando una respuesta y se levanta poniendose delante de ella mirandola seriamente.

_¡Dime Akane! _dice ansioso Ranma.

_¡Te prometo que ganare este concurso, cueste lo que me cueste! _dice la joven de los Tendo animada.

Ranma se queda un poco decepcionado porque quizas queria algo mas de la muchacha pero la sigue y no insiste en el tema.

Ambos se van a ensayar la siguiente cancion que es mas movida, a Ranma le cuesta un poco los nuevos pasos pues es muy tecnica la coreografia pero lo cierto es que hace lo que puede y bastante bien para lo poco que sabe.

Tampoco le ayuda a que tenga con Akane esos roces tan cercanos, el hecho de estar todo el tiempo pegado a Akane despues de mas de 1 año de distancimiento en el que apenas se dirigian la palabra.

Akane en cambio esta entusiasmada con el concurso y le ayuda mucho a la coreografia.

Hacen ambos la actuacion y les colocan en un buen puesto de puntuacion entrando entre los mejores 5 primeros de esa lista, ahora hay que subir mas de puntuacion.

Siguen ensayando mucho y mientras el jurado va eleminando a gente quedandose ellos en la semifinales quedando entre las 3 mejores parejas de baile, Ranma ya esta cerca de su trofeo gracias a su ex prometida.

No faltan muchas actuaciones y Akane le propone a Ranma esforzarse mas porque ya estan en la seminfinal entre los 3 mejores, a lo que Ranma se anima y sigue las instrucciones de esta en cada ensayo al pie de la letra.

El jurado les llama a las 3 parejas para que se presenten y propongan una cancion diferente, solo quedan 3 actuaciones y piden algo diferente.

Les proponen una cancion provocativa en el que ambos esten seduciendose, ellos mismos pueden elegir el tema siempre que no coincidan en alguno y como minimo el jurado pedia un beso entre la pareja.

Al escuchar esto Akane se pone de los nervios y Ranma esta con mucha vergüenza pensando que no podria conseguirlo, que Akane no se dejaria hacer una cosa asi despues de lo ocurrido el año anterior.

_¡Mierda! ¿porque un beso? ¡Mierda! _dice la joven de los Tendo pataleando cabreada.

Ranma en cambio la mira avergonzado pero no dice nada, ni siquiera esta cabreado.

_Akane...si no quieres continuar lo entiendo, lo siento no sabia que propondria el jurado una cosa asi... _dice Ranma disculpandose a Akane.

_¡Tu no! Pero Shampoo seguro que ¡Si! _dice la menor de los Tendo mirandola enfadada.

_¿Tu lo sabias Shampoo? _pregunta Ranma enfadado a la amazona.

_...¡Yo no saber que chica violenta entrometerse, ser entre Airen y yo la cosa! ¡Ahora fastidiarme porque ser tu la que besar ahora a Airen! _dice Shampoo enfadada cruzada de brazos.

El jurado les invita a los concursantes a escoger la cancion y esta vez dan un poco mas de tiempo 30 minutos para que se preparen bien la coreografia porque seria antepenultima cancion que harian para terminar el concurso.

_¡Akane nos estan llamando! _dice Ranma vergonzoso.

Akane se queda pensativa y no reacciona, pero Ranma le insiste.

_¿Akane? _pregunta el joven de la trenza acercandose.

_¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos a elegir una cancion! ¡Mierda! _se le escapa a la joven de los Tendo.

Ambos jovenes se van de alli hasta donde esta el jurado para elegir la cancion que haya mas apropiada para ellos, Akane comienza a mirar el listado y todas las canciones eran muy sexys e incitaban a relacionarse en el baile mucho.

__¡Mierda! Ya que vamos a hacer una cancion de este tipò y tendremos que darnos un beso por lo menos coger la mejor y con la que mayor puntuacion ganemos, no voy a hacer esto para nada delante de toda mi familia, no despues de que Ranma el año pasado me humillara en mi boda...no...yo tengo que ganar, y si hago esto es porque quiero ganar y para ello...debo de dejarme llevar por la cancion...los concursantes son muy buenos y de seguro que escogen la cancion mas sexy y comprometedera que tengan y nosotros no vamos a ser menos... __piensa la joven de los Tendo animandose a tomar la decision.

Antes de elegir la cancion se lleva a un lado a Ranma para hablar con el.

Ranma se queda bastante asombrado y teme que Akane se eche atrás.

_¡Ranma escuchame bien! ¡Esto lo hago por ganar que te quede claro! Esto lo primero...lo segundo...los concursantes son muy buenos y estoy segura de que han escogido las canciones donde mas sensuales aparezcan, pues nosotros tambien lo vamos a hacer, voy a escoger la cancion mas sensual y comprometida que haya en la lista y esa es la que haremos, y no pondremos ningun pudor ni vergüenza, atrás debemos de dejar nuestros problemas y perjuicios, esto es un baile y no hay nada mas, ¿entendido? ¿estas dispuesto a bailar algo asi conmigo? _insiste Akane.

Ranma la mira incredulo y muy timidamente, los colores en su cara eran evidentes pero responde con gesto animado.

_¡Esta bien! ¡Ganaremos seguro! _dice el joven de los Saotome animado.

Akane sonrie con victoria y se acerca de nuevo al jurado. Estudia muy bien la coreografia de las canciones y finalmente aunque esta entre dos escoge la que mejor le viene para hacer el esperado beso por el jurado.

_¡Escogeremos esta! _dice Akane animada señalandola.

_¡Bien! No conozco mucho la cancion pero bueno tu me ayudas, hare lo que quieras que haga! _dice Ranma animado.

_¡Bien pues esta! ¡Adelante! _dice Akane al jurado.

El jurado les proporciona la cancion y les dice que tienen 30 minutos para ensayarla y que lo hagan lo mejor que puedan, ademas de desearles lo mejor les recuerdan que debe de haber al menos 1 beso entre ellos. Ambos jovenes se miran avergonzados y asienten con la cabeza haciendo como que recuerdan muy bien esa parte.

Se van a su sala y Akane se pone a estudiar la tecnica de la cancion. Ranma en cambio no hace mas que pensar en el beso y en la esperada escena en donde lo hagan ademas de los movimientos cercanos a esta preliminares. El joven no puede evitar sonrojarse al pensarlo.

_Hoy va a ser la primera vez que vuelva a estar tan cerca de ella de esta forma y lo cierto es que no me esperaba estar asi con ella despues de 1 año, pero que tubiesemos que darnos un beso eso si que no lo esperaba, es mi oportunidad de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos...Akane...¿porque rompiste conmigo? _pensaba Ranma mientras miraba atentamente a su ex prometida.

Cuando Akane ya se ha estudiado en profundidad la cancion ya decide ensayarla con Ranma resignada y suspirando con agobio.

_¡Bueno vamos a ello! _dice la joven de los Tendo acercandose a su ex prometido resignada.

La joven comienza a explicarle que tendra un vestido en el que el debe de ayudarle a quitarselo y pretende quedarse con una camisa entre abierta, le propone tambien que a su vez le deje a el que ella le desabroche la camisa, le explica cosas y movimentos en la cancion que deben de interpretar. Ranma se pone muy nervioso solo de pensarlo pero Akane le habla tan friamente que le trae al mundo real enseguida.

Cuando van a comenzar la coreografia la amazona interrumpe el ensayo con sus presencia molesta para ambos jovenes que estan somergidos en el tema.

_¡No preocupar por mi! Yo solo ayudar... _dice Shampoo molesta.

_¡Shampoo vete de aquí! _dice Ranma muy nervioso.

_A mi no me importan que se quede, Ranma. _insiste Akane haciendo indiferencia.

_¡Pues a mi si! ¡Me desvia la atencion! _dice Ranma enfadado mirando a la amazona.

_¿que tienes vergüenza que te vean aquí conmigo haciendo gestos comprometidos, eh? Pues yo no tengo ningun problema ni pudor porque no tengo nada que ocultar! _dice la menor de los Tendo haciendose la interesante.

_¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo si oculto algo? _discute Ranma con su ex prometida.

Akane le mira enfadada con ganas de discutir pero recuerda pronto las ultimas palabras que le dijo este de que no discutirian nunca mas ademas de que se supone que no tiene sentimientos por este aunque no sea verdad. El rostro de la menor de los Tendo comienza a relajarse y mira a Shampoo.

_Shampoo, mejor que nos dejes solos porque esta cancion requiere mucha entrega y no queremos que nadie este mirandonos. _insiste Akane amablemente.

Shampoo pese a su enfado sale a regañadientes de alli echando pestes sobre el tema, cuando la amazona sale Ranma cierra la puerta y se acerca a Akane para retomar de nuevo el ensayo.

_¡Siento mi reaccion de antes pero es que no soporto a la pesada esta! _dice Ranma disculpandose.

_¡No te preocupes! Ya te dije que no queria discutir mas contigo, y asi quiero que siga...vamos a ensayar a fondo y no nos distraigamos mas que le tiempo corre en nuestra contra, ¿vale? _anima Akane a su ex prometido.

_¡Si! ¡Vamos! _anima Ramna.

Ambos jovenes comienzan a hacer la coreografia, bailan muy pegados Akane hace movimientos muy comprometidos como coger la mano de Ranma y deslizarsela por uno de sus pechos, Ranma no puede evitar estar tenso y ella nota la rigidez de sus movimientos.

_¡Ranma! Tus movimientos deben de ser suaves y decididos. _regaña la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Pero como quieres que te toque un pecho? ¡Me cuesta mucho Akane porque pienso que en cualquier momento vas a pegarme! _dice Ranma nervioso.

_¡No voy a pegarte y no voy negarme a que me hagas esas cosas! ¡Es un concurso recuerdalo! Por favor Ranma que si no no ganamos tienes que seguir los movimientos que te diga y si tienes que tocarme un pecho me lo tocas, ¿entendido? _le dice la menor de los Tendo decidida.

_¡Aha! _asiente Ranma vergonzosamente.

_¡Bien escuchame Ranma! Tienes que estar muy sensual en esta cancion, tiene que parecer que estemos haciendo el amor en la cancion aunque te de vergüenza, ¿te crees que a mi no me da palo? Pero es que si no no ganamos, ¿vale? _insiste la joven de los Tendo.

_...¡Vale! _dice Ranma avergonzado.

_¡Bien, Vamos! _dice Akane dirigiendo a su ex prometido de nuevo.

Ambos jovenes hacen la coregrafia de nuevo, Ranma esta mas relajado que antes pese a lo que tiene que venir y pronto llegan a la escena en donde se supone que deben de darse un beso apasionado y sensual.

Cuando llega el momento Ranma va a besar a Akane pero esta se aparta ante los ojos sorprendidos de esta.

_¿Que haces Ranma? _pregunta la joven quitando la cabeza.

_¿Pues que voy a hacer? ¡El beso! _insiste Ranma enfadado.

_Pero besar no hace falta que ensayemos, eso ya sabes hacerlo ¿no? Es solo un beso, no tiene ningun misterio. _dice Akane molesta.

_¿Tu te crees que beso todos los dias a alguienn y delante de todo el mundo? _pregunta Ranma molesto.

_...Bueno es que eso no hace falta que lo ensayemos...Ranma... _dice Akane excusandose.

_Akane...puede que tu en otros concursos te hayas besado con mas gente pero en mi es la primera vez y no se como saldra. _dice Ranma avergonzado.

_¡Pues bien! ¿Como va a salir? _pregunta Akane dudosa.

_Bueno pues como minimo dime como quieres que haga el beso, al menos explicamelo aunque no lo hagamos. _dice Ranma enfadado.

_Bien pues yo me pongo encima tuya y soy la que comienza el beso, tu solo debes dejarte llevar y te vas levantando mientras yo dejo de besarte, vas tras mia como si quisieras volver a hacerlo pero yo te dejo con las ganas, eso se basa la cancion en buscarnos el uno al otro. _aconseja avergonzada la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Vale! _dice Ranma molesto.

_¡Bien sigamos con el ensayo! _anima Akane.

_¡Si! ¡Vamos! _dice el joven de la trenza suspirando profundo.

Cuando ensayan muchisimo ya pasa el tiempo establecido y el jurado les llama para subir al escenario, por orden les ponen los ultimos de la actuacion cosa que les viene bien para seguir analizando mejor sus pasos, pero al mismo tiempo sus nervios por lo que tiene que venir entre los dos aumentan de sobremanera y no viene bien para dirigir la actuacion friamente.

Cuando terminan las otras parejas ven que lo hacen muy bien, Akane se preocupa por como les salga a ellos e incluso ella duda de sus posibilidades pues es con Ranma con quien va a hacer eso y no otro chico...le impone a ella tambien el hecho de rozarse con su ex prometido y sobretodo volver a besarse de nuevo con el.

El jurado les llama a actuar, la amazona se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada disgustada sabiendo que viene ahora entre los muchachos.

Antes de subir al escenario Akane mira a Ranma y le susurra en el oido.

_...Ranma...tienes que entregarte, ¿vale? Hoy me dejo hacer...necesito que seas atrevido, yo voy a serlo...¿vale? Hay que ganar, recuerda, ¡Ranma! _anima la joven al chico de la trenza.

_¡Vale! ¡No me cohibire Akane te lo prometo! _dice el joven de la trenza animado.

Akane le da la mano a Ranma y esta se la coge como haciendo un pacto entre ambos.

Acto seguido ante la espera del jurado suben rapido, se presentan haciendo una reverencia y comienzan a poner la musica.

Ambos jovenes nerviosos se miran con decision y comienza el espectaculo.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno aquí teneis el nuevo capitulo, espero que os haya dejado intrigados suficientemente para la siguiente continuacion que sera pronto.

Gracias por leer mis historias, atentamente

Chica de la trenza


	6. Los sentimientos de Ranma

CAPITULO 6_EL BAILE

En el recinto todo el mundo esta callada y comienza el baile entre los jóvenes nerviosos.

Comienzan a bailar sensual, Akane se va acercando a un Ranma expectante y comienza a restregarse de espaldas a él, como en los ensayos pero mucho mas cercano y creíble, como si lo estuviera intentando seducir de verdad. Ranma le sigue el baile como ella le había pedido que hiciera y la abrazaba por la espalda, Akane podía sentir que al joven le temblaban las manos y ella misma se las cogía y se las paseaba por su pecho hasta el ombligo hasta rodearla por la cintura. Ranma en cambio le olía el cuello como si fuera a besárselo pero sin llegar a ello haciendo un juego sensual entre ambos que era de lo que trataba la canción.

Akane se separa de él y comienza a quitarse el pantalón quedándose en ropa interior solo con la camisa, llevaba una corbata con la que jugaba bastante haciéndola sexy.

Ranma miraba embobado el cuerpo tan sexy y cultural que ahora su ex prometida tenia contorneandose sensualmente àra él.

__¡Ohh dios mio! ¡que cuerpazo mas bonito tiene! ¿como no me habia dado cuenta todo este tiempo? __piensa el joven Saotome mirando a su ex prometida con deseo.

Akane se acerca a Ranma de nuevo y le abraza agachándose y levantándose restregando su cuerpo contra él, debido a los movimientos Ranma comienza a excitarse y sin querer su anatomía reacciona como menos quería en ese momento que hiciese. La joven de los Tendo se percata "del problema", así que empuja a Ranma y lo sienta en una silla que habían puesto ahí deliberadamente para que los concursantes la utilizaran para sus actuaciones para que no se notase ante el publico la evidencia del joven y parecer inexperto.

Akane se sienta encima de él a horcajadas y comienza a desabrocharle la camisa a su ex prometido. Ranma comienza a ponerse nervioso mientras Akane le acaricia el torso al descubierto, con su rostro recorre el pectoral del joven de la trenza hasta su cuello sin besarlo solo oliéndolo pero sin llegar a tocarle del todo.

De nuevo la joven de ojos castaños se levanta y le code de las manos para poner a Ranma de pie, comienza a desabrocharse su camisa y deja ver su sujetador así como sus pechos al son de la música.

Se acerca de nuevo a Ranma y se abraza contra él, Ranma puede sentir la piel desnuda de su ex prometida rozándole la piel, aquello le excitaba de sobremanera y le costaba mucho contener la respiración y las ganas de coger a la joven y estrujarla contra él para poseerla.

Ranma esta deseando por momentos que llegue la escena ansiada del beso, necesitaba tener un contacto mas grande con ella debido a la seducción que lleva encima, se ha dejado llevar por la canción y por los movimientos de la joven.

__¡Madre mía no imaginaba que fuese así Akane en la intimidad! ¡Me esta poniendo como una moto! ¿y después de esto no va a haber nada mas? ¿como he podido dejar perder a esta chica tan sexy y bella? ¡Akane te necesito mucho! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que quería tocar tu piel...y que me tocaras a mi...hace tanto tiempo...!_ _piensa el joven de la trenza mientras le mira embelesado.

Akane por la forma que tiene Ranma de mirarla se va dando cuenta de que el joven esta comenzando a perder el control pero no quiere perder la actuación y da todo lo mejor de ella.

__¡Vamos a ello! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!¡ es el momento del beso antes de que Ranma se descontrole del todo!_ _piensa la joven de los Tendo mientras se va acercando al joven de la trenza que esta hechizado por su ex prometida.

Akane apoya sus manos en el pectoral de su ex prometido al descubierto y lo va empujando poco a poco hacia atrás, Ranma se deja llevar porque recuerda en los ensayos que tenían que hacer a esa altura de la canción y por supuesto también sabe lo que viene...el beso tan deseado desde hace mas de 1 año, desde aquel beso que se dieron en la habitación de Akane antes de romper para siempre.

Poco a poco Akane lo va tumbando a una de las tarimas que hay para subirse en el escenario que estaban preparadas para los baile.

Ranma esta ya tumbado y mirando los movimientos sensuales de su ex prometida, esta ansioso porque sabe lo que viene y la mira con desesperación.

Akane por otro lado una vez que Ranma esta acostado se pone encima de él pero sin acostarse encima suya, va recorriendo con sus labios en pectoral del joven de la trenza sin besarlo pero si rozandolos, aquello le ponia a Ranma los cabellos erizados y levantaba el menton hacia arriba ansioso y excitado, parecia que le acariciaban el alma y se arqueaba para sentir mas los labios de la joven de ojos castaños.

Akane se va acercando peligrosamente hasta el cuello del joven de la trenza quien esta sumergido por las caricias de esta y solo obedece a las sensaciones.

Supuestamente Ranma tenia que estar quieto pero cuando la joven de los Tendo esta rozando su rostro y su nariz por su cara no puede evitar cogerla de la cabeza para que no cambiase de dirección ansioso por besarla ya, Akane se da cuenta de que ha perdido el control y que esta completamente ido, la forma de deseo que tenia de mirarla nunca la había visto en él y aquello le asustaba de sobremanera.

Akane le acaricia la frente y los cabellos, cuando esta de nuevo rozándose los rostros toma la decisión.

__¡Dios mio, llega el momento! ¡Tengo que hacerlo y lo mejor posible! Tengo miedo de no volver a ser la que era después de esto, tengo miedo de volver a quererle si es que alguna vez le he dejado de querer o simplemente tengo miedo a activar mi amor por él...y él de nuevo me haga daño...¡tengo tanto miedo! Ranma...pero...¡ya es estar para eso! ¡esto es un baile y debo de dejar a un lado los sentimientos! Pero...es que...tengo tanto deseos por volver a sentir sus labios con los míos...pero...realmente ¡esta mal! Se supone que solo somos amigos y que yo ya no siento nada por él, me ha costado un año fuera del dojo, fuera mucho tiempo de mi casa y 1 año renunciando a mis sentimientos y no pienso fastidiarlo por un beso que ni siquiera estaba previsto ente ambos. ¡No pienso fastidiar la actuación ni mi nueva etapa en la vida sin sufrir! ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Por el baile!_ _Piensa la joven de los Tendo mientras se pasea por el rostro del joven de la trenza que ahora solo esta sufriendo por tocarla.

El jurado mira muy atentamente y el publico esta aplaudiendo esperando el ansiado beso entre los jóvenes quienes tienen a la gente pendiente de todo movimiento de ambos.

Akane por fin toma la decisión y para paliar sus nervios de que todo el mundo incluida la familia de ambos chicos que los miran embobados, coge los cabellos de Ranma fuerte con posesión dirigiendo la mirada hacia los ojos de ella que están pegados a los suyos así como las narices, sus labios ya están rozando...Akane estira del cabello de Ranma y le besa apasionadamente en los labios.

El éxtasis que siente Ranma Akane lo puede notar por los movimientos que el joven hace debajo de ella, esto a Akane le pone muy nerviosa aunque la excita. Akane quiere pensar que simplemente esta poniendo parte para aportar mas erotismo a la actuación , pero los movimientos del joven son cada vez mas ansiosos y posesivos.

Abajo la familia y los jóvenes de ambos les miraban boquiabiertos, la amazona apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado con dolor de ver a su amado besar a otra, no podía ver dicha escena que hubiese sido con ella si bailase al menos la mitad de bien que Akane. Ukyo en cambio estaba tan sorprendida como Ryoga y no le quitaban ojo de encima a los muchachos seducidos.

Mientras en el ardiente escenario Akane poco a poco se va separando del rostro de Ranma y comienza a levantarse despacio sentada a horcajadas encima del joven de la trenza pero este a su vez no quiere ceder y la coge por la nuca para que no se quite y la vuelve a besar fuerte. A Akane esto le pilla desprevenida porque no estaba dentro de la coreografiá que había preparado aunque le sigue el juego pues el publico por la insistencia del joven de la trenza se ha ruborizado y se han puesto a alabar la escena improvisada. Akane se deja llevar y "disimuladamente" se va separando de Ranma quien no la suelta del todo, la posee contra él y sigue besándola, Akane no sabe que hacer para separarse de él sin que quede rudo, e intenta de que el Ranma descontrolado que tiene intentando dominar la situación que hasta ahora ella dominaba se de cuenta de que se están saliendo del guion de la canción y no debe de notarse que se han seducido de verdad consiguiendo perder los papeles porque solo es un concurso.

El jurado les mira embobados y notan la química fuerte que desprenden ambos jóvenes en el escenario, la cosa esta que hecha chispas y la gente puede notarlo. Parecía que fuese la primera vez que se besaban y el publico percibía esa esencia ajenos a la verdad sobre los muchachos.

Akane intenta que el joven de la trenza se percate de su "sobreactuacion" ya que la canción esta a punto de terminar y quiere darle el toque final, para ello le estira fuerte del pelo hasta hacerle daño y se separo de él en seco en gesto de dominancia para que el publico piense que es un acto mas de la actuación de dominancia de la joven.

Ranma en cambio aun la mira con deseo de seguir mas, pero respira hondo y la suelta dejándose llevar por esta intentando de nuevo recordar la coreografiá.

Hacen los últimos bailes y pases, la canción esta dando a su fin y ambos jóvenes terminan pegados con los rostros y sus narices juntas mirándose a los ojos.

Cuando termina la canción el publico se levanta y aplaude con devoción la actuación de los jóvenes que están respirando exhaustos. Akane hace una reverencia al publico cogiendo a Ranma de la mano para invitarle a despedirse del publico ya que Ranma aun esta dentro de la canción y dentro de los labios de Akane quien solo la miraba a ella.

Los familiares y amigos se percatan de lo atontado que esta Ranma y lo aparentemente tranquila que esta Akane encantada con los aplausos del publico.

La escena ha sido bastante bueno los demás aun están estupefactos por la actuación de los jóvenes.

Pronto Ryoga y Ukyo se recuperan de la sorpresa y también aplauden a los chicos que se están despidiendo del publico, Shampoo en cambio mira triste hacia otro lado y sale de allí para buscarlos.

Por otro lado detrás del telón están Ranma y Akane descansando aun oyendo los aplausos y silbidos del publico pidiendo mas emocionados con la actuación.

Ranma mira a Akane exhausto y le agarra de la mano llevándosela de allí, Akane se deja pero no entiende el gesto del chico.

Los jóvenes desaparecen de la escena, Akane es arrastrada a las salas de espera buscando donde no hay nadie con unos sofás para sentarse.

_¿Ranma que ocurre? ¿A donde me llevas? _Pregunta la joven de los Tendo mirando para todos lados por si alguien les ve.

_...

_¡Ranma el jurado tiene que puntuar y tenemos que estar a ver si nos nombran y no nos damos cuenta, ademas tenemos que ponernos algo de ropa no vamos a salir así medio desnudos que yo voy prácticamente en ropa interior! Ranma que solo llevo a una camisa por favor! _implora la joven de los Tendo intentando interrumpirle la marcha.

Ranma en cambio no le contesta y se precipita a una de las salas vacías, entra adentro con Akane y cierra la puerta fuerte.

_¿Ranma pero que haces? ¿Y si nos llaman? _insiste Akane asustada.

Ranma se acerca a Akane precipitadamente y las palabras de estas son ahogadas por los labios de Ranma que han vuelto a invadirla, la joven que le pilla desprevenida se va haciendo hacia atrás pero el chico de la trenza sigue adelante cogiéndola por los hombros para forzar mas el beso apasionado.

Akane lucha por soltarse y hace hacia atrás tropezando con un sofá y cayendo en el por error con Ranma encima.

Aprovechando la caída Ranma le había dejado libre la boca para poder expresarse, aunque la posición para lo sucedido era aun peor para ella estando Ranma encima de ella cogiéndola de las muñecas estando ademas ambos casi sin ropa.

_¡Ranma! ¡Por favor no! ¡Que es solo un concurso no es lo que tu crees! ¡Suéltame! _dice Akane volviendo a ser callada por los labios de Ranma de nuevo.

Ranma insiste en besarla y lo retoma, Akane sigue intentando soltarse empujándole como puede pero Ranma insiste.

La lucha de Akane termina cuando le consigue empujar fuerte con las piernas apartándolo de ella de nuevo con victoria.

_¿Ranma pero que ha...?

_¡Te quiero! _le dice interrumpiéndole el joven de la trenza mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Akane le mira con ojos de incredulidad pero sorprendida, notablemente aunque no lo quería admitir le gustaba que Ranma le hubiese confesado algo así.

Ranma en cambio esta esperando alguna contestación de la joven de los Tendo que no le quita ojo de encima aun estando debajo suya en el sofá.

Pero el momento de tensión baja cuando de nuevo son interrumpidos por la amazona que llama a la puerta abriéndola seguidamente, aunque Akane se levanta rápidamente esta clara la actuación de los jóvenes y sin pillados in fraganti por la amazona que esta indignada.

_¿Que estar haciendo Airen? ¿No estar haciendo lo que pensar ahora?_dice la amazona enfadada.

_¡Si si es lo que piensas! _dice Ranma desafiando a la amazona.

_¿Que? _pregunta sorprendida Shampoo.

_¡Si! ¡Nos estábamos besando! ¿que pasa? _dice Ranma encarándose a la amazona.

_¿Akane ser eso verdad? _le pregunta amenazante a la joven de los Tendo angustiada por la situación.

Akane mira con apuro a los dos, empuja a Ranma para abrir paso y sale corriendo de allí tapándose con la camisa que llevaba desabrochada.

Shampoo hace caso omiso y sigue mirando a Ranma desafiante esperando una respuesta.

_¡Shampoo mira lo que has hecho! ¡Se ha ido por tu culpa! ¡Siempre estas en medio, por dios alejate de mi de una vez! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no siento nada por ti? ¿Cuantas gotas tienen que caer para saber que esta lloviendo, eh? _le incrimina Ranma enfadado a una triste y abatida amazona.

_¡Ella a ti no querer! ¡Ella salir huyendo! _dice maliciosamente la amazona vengativa.

_¡Eso a mi no me importa! ¡Ya haré que me quiera! _dice el joven de la trenza saliendo de allí corriendo tras Akane.

Akane se va a algunos de los camerinos vacíos y busca la primera prende de ropa que haya, se viste rápido tomando aire después de la situación bochornosa sucedida. Se sienta en el suelo pegada a la pared como protegiéndose y tapándose los labios emocionada.

__¡Mierda! ¿Sera verdad eso? ¿Y para que me dice eso ahora? Con el tiempo que me he pasado intentando olvidar que sentía algo por el...no me esperaba que se encarara así a Shampoo contándole lo que estaba haciendo conmigo...pero...no quiero caer de nuevo en sus redes y de nuevo al saber que me tiene tratarme como un trapo...estoy segura que una vez se cure de la maldición pasara de mi...si...solo me necesita para eso. ¡Akane tienes que ser fuerte y volver a ser rígida para con los sentimientos!_ _piensa la joven de los Tendo animándose.

Ranma en cambio se abrocha la camisa y la busca por el pasillo. No la ve y comienza a desesperarse, Shampoo le sigue insistiendole de ayudarle a buscarla pero Ranma pasa de sus palabras enfadándose mas con ella aun.

_¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo? ¡Ahhhh me tienes harto ya! _dice histérico Ranma.

_¡Yo ayudar Airen! _implora la amazona.

_¡No quiero que me ayudes! ¡Quiero que salgas de mi vista! _discute Ranma.

Por el pasillo asoman Ryoga y Ukyo que se acercaban a los chicos para felicitarles la actuación cuando ven que esta Ranma discutiendo con la amazona en el pasillo hecho una furia.

Cuando se acercan Ranma les ve y se sonroja al recordar lo que le han visto hacer.

_¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Porque peleáis? ¡Shampoo que solo es una actuación! _tranquiliza Ryoga.

_¿Donde esta Akane? _pregunta Ukyo mirando para todas direcciones.

_Akane salir corriendo porque Ranma acosarla en habitación después de la actuación, Shampoo haberles pillado a solas acostados en sofá. _dice la amazona indignada.

_¿Que? ¿Ranma estabas...? _pregunta Ryoga ofendido.

_¡Quiero encontrar a Akane! ¿Vale? He metido la pata...la he fastidiado por impulsivo pero por favor ayudarme a encontrarla.. _dice Ranma saliendo de allí corriendo buscándola.

Al mismo tiempo se puede oír la voz del jurado llamando a los concursantes de nuevo, todos los jóvenes se miran entre ellos y aceleran el ritmo buscando a Akane. Para encontrarla mas rápido deciden separarse y que cada uno busque por las habitaciones o salas diferentes.

_¡Akaneeeeeeee! Por favor sal que nos están llamando! Akaneeeeeee! _grita Ranma por todas partes.

Los demás también la llaman pero Akane no aparece. En el lugar donde la joven de los Tendo se encuentra se oye mucho al publico y podía por supuesto también al presentador llamar a los concursantes.

__Mierda ahora nos llaman, pero...no se si salir...tengo miedo de que Ranma vuelva a abarcarme de ese modo...no quiero caer...debo de evitar esa circunstancia de nuevo porque yo estaba a punto de dejarme hacer...estaba a punto de volver a... ¡No No No! ¡Tengo que luchar por no volver a quererle! ¡esto es solo un concurso y solo estoy aquí para ayudar a Ranma!_ _piensa Akane recordando una y otra vez la escena del beso tanto en el escenario como fuera de este en el sofá de aquella sala agitando la cabeza negando sus sentimientos.

En el publico los demás se preguntaban donde narices están todos y que les esta pasando a los chicos que no acuden a la llamada.

Quizás pensaba que habrían discutido por alguna burrada de las que suele soltar Ranma siempre y Akane se habrá enfadado tanto que le habrá abandonado en medio de concurso...típica escena de enfado de ella.

Mientras Akane toma la decisión de salir de la sala para salir hacia el jurado por desgracia con Ranma cuando de improvisto se encuentra con el chico de la trenza que la buscaba como un desesperado. La escena es extraña pues ambos se quedan paralizados sin saber que decir, hasta que Ranma intenta acercarse mas a Akane para hablar con ella cuando esta da un salto hacia atrás e intenta ponerse a la defensiva pensando que quizás use ex prometido intentara volver a hacer de las suyas. Ranma en cambio no insiste y levanta las manos en son de paz.

_¡Tranquila no voy a hacerte nada! ¡Ya estoy tranquilo! ¿Vale? ¡Vamos a salir que nos están llamando por favor, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras! _dice Ranma intentado relajar a la pobre Akane que aun esta en posición de guardia.

_¡Ranma! ¿Vas a estarte quieto? ¿Me prometes que no harás nada? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños asustada.

_¡Si! ¡Lo prometo! ¡prometo no volver a hacer eso! ¡Ahora vamos y nos presentamos al jurado para ver la puntuación ¿vale? Después ya mas tranquilos si quieres hablamos de lo sucedido...no volveré a propasarme... ¡Perdoname! _dice Ranma disculpandose.

_...¡Esta bien! _dice la menor de los Tendo bajando la guardia y saliendo con el fuera de la habitación.

Los demás ya comprueban que se han encontrado y están hablando juntos. Ryoga y Ukyo se llevan de ahí a la pesada de la amazona quien les mira con odio evitando que les interrumpa.

Akane y Ranma suben al escenario como si nada cogidos de la mano y se presentan por fin al jurado.

Cuando salen el publico les aplaude mucho al recibirlos y ambos jóvenes se miran con complicidad tímidamente por la causa de ello.

Pronto hacen las votaciones y ambos jóvenes quedan de los mas puntuados, claramente eran los que mas habían gustado y sonreían tímidamente por ello.

El jurado les propone otra canción que es un baile de salón clásico, un tango balada moderno para que los jóvenes desprendieran clase, unos de los bailes que mas le gustaba a Akane hacer...los bailes clásicos de salón.

Como siempre los concursantes salen hacia su sala de ensayo, les dan también media hora para ensayar la canción y la vestimenta para la ocasión quienes irían muy elegantes ya que la canción lo requería.

El publico espera ansioso la actuación siguiente de los concursantes, todos ellos podían oír desde las salas al publico desesperado por la nueva actuación. Había emoción y los chicos podían oírlo desde las salas y sentir nervios.

Ranma y Akane de nuevo se van a una sala para ensayar a solas la próxima canción. Cuando se quedan solos de nuevo la tensión se respira entre los chicos sin saber aun quien empieza a hablar, Akane contiene la respiración y no puede evitar recordar lo sucedido hace unos minutos en la otra sala, por un lado se muere por volver a sentir aquello pero por otro lado lo huye. Ranma esta todo el tiempo pensando en que puede decirle y sobretodo pensando que ahora su ex prometida y la loca amazona sabe sus reales y ocultos sentimientos.

_Ahora de nuevo la tengo frente a mi...¿que puedo decirle? ¿Ella me querrá? ¿Querrá hablar conmigo de eso ahora? _se preguntaba el joven de la trenza temeroso.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno aquí tenéis continuación espero que os haya gustado la escenita ardiente de la parejita ehh? Hot Hot Hot :)

Mas en el siguiente capitulo, que pasara después?

Agradezco vuestras respuestas de animo me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo con ilusión.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	7. Tension Sexual

CAPITULO 7_TENSION SEXUAL

Todos los concursantes están en su sala correspondiente esperando ser avisados por el jurado.

Ranma y Akane están mas relajados después de obtener muchísima puntuación pero no deben de bajar la guardia porque en este tango pueden cogerles la revancha si son muy buenos.

Akane estudia bien la canción y los pasos antes de enseñársela a Ranma, en cambio el joven de la trenza espera mirándola atentamente todos los gestos que hacia su ex prometida.

_Ojala pudiera volver a tocarla y besarla. Este baile no hay beso pero si acercamiento, volveré a oler sus cabellos y sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio...pero...¿y cuando termine el baile que sucederá? ¿No volveremos a estar así nunca porque ya no estamos prometidos? Yo...quiero volver a besarla...Akane...creía que me corresponderías en esa habitación pero...has salido corriendo... ¿tanto me has olvidado? Akane... _piensa el joven de ojos azulados mirándola embelesado.

Ajena a los pensamientos de Ranma, Akane sigue con sus estudios de la canción y elije la vestimenta de ambos para la actuación. Pronto termina de hacerlo y decide enseñarle de nuevo a Ranma el baile, la joven comienza a ponerse nerviosa el solo pensar que deben de estar otra pegados bailando y hubiese deseado hacer un solo ella sola sin nadie que le ponga nerviosa.

_¡Ranma vamos con la canción! _dice decididamente la menor de los Tendo encarándose.

Ranma asienta con la cabeza afirmativamente y avanza hacia ella.

_¡Akane! Yo quería decirte que...antes de empezar de nuevo...yo...quería disculparme por lo de antes, tranquila que no volveré a hacerlo, ¿esta bien? Ahora solo me importa ganar...y solo voy a preocuparme por eso... _dice Ranma excusando su comportamiento.

_¡Esta bien! ¡Bueno vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo! _dice cogiendo al joven de la trenza de nuevo de las manos para pegarse a él.

Akane coge de la cintura a Ranma pegando su cadera contra la suya y le agarra su mano poniéndosela en la cintura de ella. La joven de ojos castaños comienza a explicarle los pasos de los pies mientras él la mira sonrojadamente embobado.

_Primero haces esto con los pies, avanza hacia la derecha, y después hacia la izquierda pero recuerda que los dos debemos de marcar el mismo ritmo ¿eh? Hacia atrás mía, cogeme fuerte de la cintura... ¡Así! _explica la joven de los Tendo a su ex prometido.

Ranma en cambio no hace caso y la sigue mirando a la cara aunque esta no le mira. No puede evitar sonrojarse al notar de nuevo el cuerpo de esta pegado al suyo después de lo sucedido entre ambos. Akane comienza a percatarse de que Ranma no la esta escuchando por lo endeble que tiene sus manos pareciendo un muñeco y le mira sorprendida.

_¿Ranma que te ocurre? ¿Porque no me haces caso? _pregunta sonrojada la joven de los Tendo habiendo pillado al chico mirándola así.

_...Akane...yo...es que... _dice un Ranma sonrojado mirándola a los ojos y mas tarde a los labios.

Akane comienza a ponerse nerviosa y aunque en un principio parece que se va a dejar hacer después corta por lo sano metiendo prisa.

_¡Venga Ranma! ¡Vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo! _anima la joven de los Tendo.

_...Akane es que me da igual ahora el concurso...yo...no puedo remediarlo...ha pasado tanto tiempo que... _dice abrazándola aprovechando el acercamiento.

_¡Ranma basta! ¡Vamos que nos queda poco tiempo! Yo he venido a concursar, solo quiero ganar! ¡Recuerdalo! Lo mas importante es curarte, recuerda que llevas mucho tiempo luchando para conseguirlo y ahora que estas tan cerca no renuncies a ello. ¡Recuerda que siempre ha sido lo mas importante para ti! _dice cogiendo el rostro de Ranma con dominancia animándolo y sacándolo de ese trance.

Estaba claro que la joven de ojos castaños tenia la intención de escapar de esa presa que le había tenido su ex prometido porque sabia que peligraba mucho y caería en sus redes de nuevo.

Ranma se anima y le hace caso asintiendo con la cabeza.

_¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos a por ello! _anima el joven de la trenza.

Ambos chicos siguen con la coreografiá de nuevo muy concentrados, Ranma sigue al pie de la letra los pasos que le enseña Akane y esta al ver que lo hace muy bien se alegra.

Pronto el jurado comienza a llamarles y los primeros en salir en orden son ellos mismos.

Hacen la actuación muy bien, esta vez Ranma no pierde el control y sigue los pasos de la joven de los Tendo muy atento.

Los demás se dan cuenta de que los muchachos habrán hecho las paces por lo relajados que parecen en el escenario.

Cuando terminan la actuación el publico aplaude contentos con su actuación. Se van dentro y se felicitan ambos por el baile y su resultado.

_¡Muy bien Ranma! ¡Si seguimos así seguro que ganamos! _dice alegre la joven de los Tendo.

_...Si... _dice Ranma pensativo.

_Oye...¿y si salimos fuera a ver a los demás concursantes desde donde están nuestros padres? _pregunta animada la joven de los Tendo.

Las intenciones que tenia la joven de los Tendo era no quedarse a solas mucho tiempo con su ex prometido para evitar hablar mas sobre ellos mismos y que de nuevo el joven de la trenza se echase atrás en el concurso pues solo queda una única canción.

_...¡Esta bien! _dice Ranma resignado.

Se van con sus familiares sentándose con ellos, todos les felicitan por el baile ajenos a los sucedido adentro, ya que Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo les habían guardado el secreto de el beso de antes.

_¡Ehhh que buena pareja hacéis hijos míos! ¡Que buena la actuación de antes! ¡Que gran beso aun estamos emocionados! _dice lloriqueando el patriarca de los Tendo.

_¡Si amigo mio! ¡Que lastima que no lo hubiesen hecho antes! ¡Seguro que se hubiesen casado! _dice celebrando Genma.

Akane mira a Ranma bochornosa y este a su vez le devuelve la mirada de complicidad comprendiendo la vergüenza de esta. La joven de los Tendo se levanta y se va de allí porque no soporta la presión de los comentarios de sus padres que hace tanto tiempo que no oía.

Ranma cuando ve que sale de allí va tras ella.

Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryoga intentan intervenir pero se lo piensan mejor y les dejan solos.

Akane se va a una zona donde hay poca gente y se pone a llorar de la presión que siente por momentos recordando el pasado ocurrido entre ellos.

Ranma que la ve sin que ella se de cuenta se percata de los sentimientos de la joven, por un lado se alegra porque se da cuenta de que aun tiene sentimientos hacia él pero por otro lado se entristece porque se ha dado cuenta del daño que le ha hecho en el pasado y aun sigue.

Por momentos quiere aparecer con ella para consolarla y decirle que la quiere pero por otro lado prefiere no interferir porque cree que prefiere ahora mismo estar sola desahogándose. Así pues se queda un tiempo ahí y se va hasta las salas de los concursantes a esperar a que su ex prometida vuelva.

Akane esta un tiempo ahí desahogándose pensando en los comentarios de sus padres.

__¡Con todo lo que he sufrido y estos les da igual todo! Con lo que Ranma me humillo y aun ….¿como después de un tiempo tan largo aun sigo queriéndole como el primer día? No puedo con estos sentimientos...quiero estar un tiempo alejada de nuevo que es como mejor estaba...sola...y sumergida en mi baile. __piensa llorando.

Cuando se desahoga la joven de los Tendo va hacia los demás y comprueba que Ranma no se encuentra entre ellos, así que va a buscarle a la sala de espera para seguir las indicaciones ya que se da cuenta de que los concursantes estos últimos van terminando la canción.

En la sala de espera se cruzan ambos jóvenes apurados, Akane no sabe que decir después de recordar las expresiones de los padres.

_¡Menudos son estos viejos! ¿eh? ¡Nunca van a cambiar! _intenta el joven de la trenza quitarle importancia al asunto.

Akane le mira aliviada y sonríe aguantándose las lagrimas.

_¡Yo ya hace mucho tiempo que no les hago caso! ¡Es mas! Hacia tanto tiempo que no decían la típica frase que hasta la echaba de menos! Me ha resultado hasta graciosa. _dice Ranma sonriendo para alegrar a su ex prometida.

Akane le mira sonriendo con complicidad.

_¡Gracias! _dice escapandosele una sonrisa confidencial.

Ranma la mira con afecto y comienza a oírse el publico aplaudir, los concursantes terminan sus grandes actuaciones y el jurado les llama para hacer la ultima actuación.

Solo 1 de los concursantes competira y este deberá de sacar a una persona del publico de su sexo opuesto para intentar seducirle, es decir...tienen que hacer un baile estreptease a una persona del publico que ellos elijan a dedo. Con eso queremos averiguar que pareja es perfecta bailando con conocidos o extraños, deben por tanto ser igual en todos ellos. No puede ser familia ni tampoco la pareja de ese bailador.

La canción en ese caso la elegira el jurado para el concursante de las parejas que decida hacer el streptease.

Ahora todos los concursantes deben de irse a la sala para hablar entre ellos, les han pillado de improvisto que deban de bailar con otros que no sean ellos.

Ranma y Akane estan un poco extrañados y no saben quien decidirse a hacerlo.

_¡Dada la circunstancia debemos de actuar con cuidado! Esto ha sido una decisión del jurado improvisada! _dice Akane pensativa.

_¿Que quieres decir? _pregunta dudoso el chico de la trenza.

_Pues que el jurado abra visto algo en alguno de los bailes de seducción y querrán comprobar que realmente alguna de las parejas de han seducido de verdad.

_¡No entiendo por donde vas pero bueno! ¿Que hacemos entonces? _pregunta Ranma nervioso.

_¡Ranma! Creo que es mejor que lo hagas tu! _dice Akane animándolo.

_¿Yo? ¿Porque? _pregunta Ranma sorprendido.

_Pues porque eres el mas indicado, eres el concursante que aspira realmente al trofeo y ademas...no lo haces mal, ¿porque no bailas para Shampoo? _aconseja la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Estas loca? Ademas todos piensan que Shampoo y yo somos novios, así que de primeras no me dejaran decidirme por ella. ¡Te recuerdo que se ha presentado conmigo al concurso y ya saben quien es así que...creo que la mas indicada para hacerlo eres tu Akane. _dice Ranma mirando hacia el suelo desanimado.

_¿Yo? ¿Hacer yo un streptease? _pregunta Akane temerosa.

_...Akane si hay alguien que es capaz de seducir con esas dotes a cualquier persona, esa eres tu! ¡Tu eres capaz de conseguirlo Akane! ¡Estoy seguro! _anima Ranma a su ex prometida.

_...¿Yo? No...no se si... :_duda la joven de los Tendo.

_Akane...si a cualquier chico que salga le pones la mitad de excitado que has hecho antes ahí arriba a mi, estoy seguro de que ganaras el concurso, por favor Akane... _insiste el joven de la trenza.

Akane traga saliva pues los streptease le ponen muy nerviosa pero finalmente se decide a hacer el baile con resignación.

__Es el ultimo y todo habrá acabado. Pero ¡narices! ¿Porque insisten tanto con los streptease estos? ¿No podían poner bailes mas normalitos? ¡Bien es el ultimo y lo haré lo mejor que pueda! ¡Por Ranma! Y sobretodo...porque nadie piense que realmente lo que hice con Ranma es porque me guste...les demostrare que puedo ser igual de sensual con otro chico que con él, y haré que salten las chispas con quien sea...si...es una forma de probarme a mi misma y solo lo conseguiré si entro en "calor" con otro hombre que no sea Ranma. ¡Es mi oportunidad!_ _Piensa Akane animada.

_¿Entonces? ¿Vas a hacerlo? _insiste el joven de la trenza ajeno a los pensamientos de su ex prometida.

_¡Si! ¡Lo haré! ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! _dice Akane decidida.

_¡Bien! Vamos pues a decírselo al jurado para que te asignen la canción y escojas a alguien del publico! _van mientras hasta el jurado corriendo.

El jurado pregunta a cada pareja de concursantes quien va a hacer el próximo y ultimo reto, todos dicen cuales de sus respectivas parejas son, coincidiendo que entre las 3 parejas finalistas ofrecen a las féminas como ultimo recurso.

Akane deberá de competir con las demás féminas de su categoría en el mismo tipo de canción, así que...debe de emplearse a fondo.

Una vez el jurado valora las opiniones de los concursantes, asignan la canción correspondiente a cada miembro de la pareja que va a hacer la actuación.

Cuando Akane ve la canción se echa las manos a la cabeza, es bastante erótica y sensual casi igual o mas que la anterior y debe de quedarse sin ropa aunque se tape con las manos.

A la menor de los Tendo se le pone la piel de gallina, y no solo ella...el resto de féminas también están muy nerviosas.

_¡Madre mía menuda canción! ¡Pero si esto es un streptease en toda regla! _dice nerviosa Akane al jurado.

Todos les explican que ello es importante para valorar una de las actuaciones pasadas de los concursantes y que para ello era importante que esta fuese la decisiva. A lo que todos enseguida piensan que es la que han hecho con las parejas anteriormente en donde incluía un beso.

__¡Vaya así que es eso! ¡Tienen que valorar si eramos novios, si nos sentíamos porque había algo entre nosotros o simplemente es que ha sido una gran actuación... mmmmhh tendré que poner lo mejor de mi parte y lograr seducir al joven que me elija porque solo así tenemos la victoria __ganada! Si es eso...ganaremos!_ _piensa la joven de los Tendo animada.

El jurado les explica que no hay ningún ensayo y que sera un streptease improvisado, así que conforme se les va llamando a actuar, suben al escenario y eligen a su "victima" siempre por supuesto que esta persona quiera subir.

Mientras las féminas se van preparando para la vestimenta del concurso el presentador hace los honores poniendo al corriente al publico sobre la siguiente y ultima actuación, en que se basa y la puntuación final que daría para ganar el concurso. Que esta actuación seria definitiva para que ganasen una de las parejas de concursantes.

_¡Vaya! Así que ahora deberán de bailar un streptease para alguien? A ver si me coge alguien y me saca, me encantaría! _dice Nabiki alegre.

_¡Si! Los chicos están muy guapos! _contesta Ukyo.

_Aquí hay mucha gente, mucha casualidad que nos tocase a nosotros! _dice Kasumi tímidamente.

_¡Bueno pues estamos muy cerca! Ademas no se quien saldrá a bailar, ya han dicho que a familiares no...pero bueno yo solo soy familiar de Akane, no de Ranma ni de los otros chicos...así que con mucha suerte a lo mejor mi ex cuñado me hace un streptease! que lastima no poder subir con la cámara de fotos! _dice Nabiki ansiosa pensando en dinero.

_¡Anda que ya te vale hermana! _le dice Kasumi indignada a su hermana pequeña.

El jurado mandan llamar a una de las jóvenes para hacer su actuación, la joven escoge a alguien del publico como lo acordado encima del escenario y hace la actuación correspondiente bastante bien.

El publico alaba la actuación aplaudiendo y el joven se va bastante contento y ruborizado.

Pronto el siguiente concursante sale y no es Akane, si no la que va antes que ella...a ella la han dejado para la ultima, algo que cabe sospechar para ponerla aun mas nerviosa si cabe.

Mientras esta hace su ultima actuación, Ranma y Akane nerviosos porque se acerca el final del concurso esperan nerviosos a ser llamados. Akane ya esta vestida para la ocasión, se había puesto un ligero con un corsé típico de streptease, trajeada vestida a lo hombre con esmoquin, un bastón y sombrero. Iba a ir elegante para la ocasión, los ropajes en cuestión estaban preparados para quitarse de un tirón con corchetes facilitando el desnudo rápido.

Ranma la miraba y se la comía embelesado viéndola tan sexy vestida de hombre así...con corbata...con sombrero y pensaba en lo que podía tener debajo que aun no lo sabia.

Akane en cambio esta nerviosa por salir y aun no tiene muy claro quien cogerá y si lo lograra.

_¿A quien vas a escoger? _pregunta dudoso el joven de la trenza.

_Pues...no lo se...la verdad da igual ¿no? Es que dudas que lo consiga? _pregunta dudosa la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Yo no he dicho eso! Es que...bueno...solo tenia curiosidad por saber quien va a ser el afortunado que le hagas dicha prueba! _dice Ranma muy avergonzado.

_¿Y a ti eso que te importa? Solo es un baile no le des tanta importancia! Te recuerdo que esto lo hago por ti y por esa loca amazona! Nada mas! ¿te crees que me gusta zarandearme por ahí con cualquier chico? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños indignada erróneamente.

_¡Perdona yo no he dicho eso! ¡A mi me da igual con quien lo hagas! ¿vale? Solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta nada mas! _dice Ranma aparentando indiferencia pues el chico se ha sentido herido con ese comentario.

_¡Bien pues en ese caso elegiré quien me de la gana! _dice Akane enfada.

_¡Pues que vaya bien! ¡Confío en que lo harás genial! Como el resto de las actuaciones! _dice animándola irónicamente el joven de los Saotome.

_¡Bien! Eso haré! _se despide Akane molesta.

Ambos jóvenes siguen enfadados el resto de tiempo que les queda y el jurado les manda llamar a la ultima pareja de concursantes que son ellos.

Akane y Ranma se miran nerviosos, Ranma suaviza mas el rostro y la mira pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

_¡Akane hazlo como sabes hacerlo! ¡Mucha suerte que el premio lo tenemos ahí! ¡Confío en ti! _dice ofreciéndole la mano como antaño en aquella habitación, como si pactasen algo.

Akane le mira con decisión y le da la mano en son de paz, sube al escenario y toma aire.

Cuando el jurado la presentan y le dicen que escoja la pareja, la joven de los Tendo nerviosa mira para todo el publico y no puede evitar mirar hacia donde esta su familia, esta pasando por uno de los momentos mas bochornosos de su vida y acaba de empezar.

_¡Vaya rollo! Me quedare con las ganas! Es Akane quien sale! Arg! que aburrimiento! _dice la mediana de los Tendo con cara de decepción.

_¡Bien Akane tu puedes hermanita! _dice la mayor de los Tendo animando a su hermana quien la oye con cariño y le sonríe.

Ranma por otro lado mira atento hacia el publico para ver quien va a escoger su ex prometida. Tiene curiosidad por ver el varón que va a disfrutar de una actuación que le gusta que solo le haga para él.

Akane por otro lado esta cada vez mas nerviosa y mirando hacia todos los hombres de la sala, no se atreve aun a elegir. El jurado esta expectativo pero esperan con ansias que la joven elija ya.

_¡Vaya la pobre no sabe con quien! _dice Ukyo preocupada.

_¡Animo que tu puedes! _dice Ryoga como siempre animando a su amada Akane Tendo.

Akane al oír la voz de su siempre amigo Ryoga le mira con complicidad echándole una sonrisa.

__Ryoga que bueno que eres siempre estas ahí animándome...¡eres tan bueno conmigo! Ryoga...un...momento...Ryoga...Ryoga es el que necesito! Ryoga! Mi amigo, mi confidente, mi...mi...¿pretendiente? Ryoga...si hay alguien en esta sala que merezca un streptease como dios manda eres tu! ¡Solo tu te lo mereces!_ _piensa la joven mirando a su amigo Ryoga que la anima fervientemente.

_¡Quiero que seas tu quien subas al escenario! _dice señalando al joven del pañuelo amarillo.

A Ryoga le da un vuelvo al corazon pero a Ranma aun le da otro vuelco mas fuerte, ¿porque a Ryoga? Pensaba una y otra vez preso de celos el joven de la trenza.

Ryoga en cambio no media palabra, como si no se lo creyese.

_¡Ryoga estas de enhorabuena! _le dice la amazona alegre dandode con el codo.

_¡Siiiii Ryoga! ¡Sube que te van a poner malito! _dice Ukyo guiñandole un ojo al avergonzado muchacho.

_¿Estas segura? ¿Yo? _insiste Ryoga.

_¡Si! ¡Sube aquí que te baile! _insiste la joven de los Tendo llamandole con el dedo picaramente ya haciendo esta escena participe del numero.

Ryoga esta como en una nube y sube al escenario. Akane lo sienta en una silla y preparan los focos y la iluminación para la actuación.

Ranma esta que arde de celos y no quiere mirar, se va hacia un sitio donde no le vea nadie sufrir y mordiéndose las uñas.

__Argg! diablos! ¿Porque el? ¿porque ha tenido que elegir a ese cerdo de Ryoga! ¡Dios mio estoy que muerdo! Ahora Akane seguro que lo toca y le hace de todo! Espero que no le bese __aunque han dicho en el jurado que aquí no hay beso pero quien sabe...tampoco lo ha prohibido...Arg! estoy que trino! Akane! Lo has hecho a proposito! ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿porque has tenido que escoger de quien mas celos puede tener?_ _piensa el joven de la trenza hecho una furia.

Los nervios de Ryoga son latentes, al pobre chico se le sale el corazón del sitio y espera ansioso la actuación de su musa Akane.

La luz se hace tenue y la música comienza a sonar...comienza el espectáculo para Ryoga.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno bueno y bueno! La cosa esta que echa chispas! Veremos que sucede aquí! Y como sale el pobre Ryoga de esta. ¿que pasara con Ranma? ¿Le echara en cara a Akane que haya elegido a Ryoga sin derecho a hacerlo?

Mas en el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, agradezco muchísimo vuestros rewiews!

Atentamente

Un saludo

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	8. Sentimientos al rojo vivo

CAPITULO 8_SENTIMIENTOS AL ROJO VIVO

En el escenario ambos jóvenes arden de vergüenza.

Akane comienza su espectáculo acercándose cada vez mas a su amigo de siempre Ryoga quien no puede mirarla a los ojos y mira su escultural cuerpo contorneándose sensualmente mientras se va quitando la ropa quedándose inmediatamente en ropa interior.

Las mejillas del chico estaban tan rojas como un tomate, le ardían del calor que sentía como si tuviera fiebre.

La ardiente chica se sube encima de Ryoga sentado en la silla, va moviéndose por su pectoral y acercando su nariz a la del joven como si faltase poco para besarse.

Ryoga se pone nervioso y no puede evitar acercar mas aun sus labios a los de la joven esperando alcanzarlos lo mas pronto posible hipnotizado por los movimientos sensuales de esta.

Akane se da cuenta de que Ryoga mas pronto de lo que se creía perdería su noción del conocimiento y podría abalanzarse en breve en contra de su voluntad y se levanta de este.

Afloja el ambiente bailando separada de el consiguiendo que el joven de la cinta amarilla respire un poco de la tensión sexual que ahora esta viviendo.

Probablemente ninguna chica nunca se le haya acercado de esa manera, y probablemente nunca mas vaya a suceder ni mucho menos viviendo de la propia Akane Tendo tan tímida siempre ella.

Akane por momentos mira al publico y ve que le entusiasmo empieza a bajar con lo que no le queda mas remedio que hacer el espectáculo mas comprometedor para atraer al publico y obtener así la mejor puntuación del jurado...si no no ganarían.

Así que decide volver al lado de su ahora embrujado amigo, lo coge de la mano y le invita a levantarse, cosa que a Ryoga le cuesta mucho porque le tiemblan las rodillas y todo el cuerpo.

La menor de los Tendo de improvisto levanta una pierna hasta arriba del todo poniéndola encima del hombro del joven embelesado, dejando sus partes intimas muy pegadas a las suyas mientras se mueve al son de la música cosa que le pone malisimo.

El espectáculo va entrando mucho en calor y la gente empieza a entusiasmarse, Akane piensa que debe de hacer algo distinto al número dado con Ranma y aun debería de llegar mas lejos.

Se sube a horcajadas del chico de los colmillos afilados y le va dando pequeños bocaditos en el hombro mientras le desabrocha la camisa dejando el pectoral poderoso del joven al descubierto.

Poco a poco Ryoga conforme la ardiente chica le va dejando sin ropa superior comienza a sentir mas la suave piel de esta y empieza a erizarse los pelos por todo el cuerpo.

Hacia tanto que deseaba sentir esa piel tan suave y blanca en contacto con la suya, que cree que en cualquier momento puede perder la razón.

Las ganas tan grandes que tenia de tenerla así hacen que la quiera abrazar muy fuerte contra si y no soltarla nunca mas quedándose así para siempre.

Akane se da cuenta de que Ryoga la va apretando mucho contra si haciéndole daño esa pose, pues puede sentir la parte mas intima del joven respondiendole a esos movimientos dándose cuenta de que esta empezando a perder la cabeza de nuevo.

Se va alejando de el bajándose despacio a son de la música y va bailando a su alrededor para que ambos tomen aire.

Intenta seguir el espectáculo sin acercarse demasiado a su apurado amigo, pero aunque baile muy sensualmente y va regalando a su compañero de baile sus atributos bien exhibidos no es suficiente y la gente va pidiendo mas acción.

La canción va terminando y Akane tiene que hacer algo especial para causar impacto en la gente, algo que no haya hecho antes si esta dispuesta a ganar.

Abajo Ranma no quiere mirar, pero cuando falta poco para el espectáculo y al oír que la gente no dice nada quiere salir para ver como termina la cosa.

Ve que poco a poco su prometida va acercándose de nuevo muy sensual a su rival en el amor, sin ningún pudor empieza a abrazarlo y a subir y bajar por su cuerpo restregando su figura.

Los celos de Ranma están a punto de explotar y las ganas de salir corriendo a sacar a su ex prometida de allí es tan grande que tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar tal enajenación.

La canción esta a punto de terminar cuando el publico empieza a pedir mas alabando el espectáculo de la joven esperando mas de esta.

Akane piensa terminar muy llamativo y toma la iniciativa para hacer lo que desde la mitad del espectáculo le rondaba por la cabeza.

Ryoga traga saliva y se aguanta las ganas de nuevo de apretar a la chica ardiente contra si, ya sabe que va a terminar la canción y tiene paciencia intentando respetarla sin saltar sobre ella.

Akane pasa a la acción y quiere terminar su numero causando impacto en la gente, y sobretodo mucha sensualidad.

Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a su sufrido amigo, levanta los brazos hacia arriba esperando que Ryoga le rodee con los brazos abrazándola contra si, cosa que enseguida hace siguiéndola en la música mientras la joven mueve el trasero y la cintura destregandose contra el.

Mientras iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, por un momento mira a Ranma como con aprobación de lo que va a hacer, y con esa mirada le hace ver a su ex prometido que iba a hacer algo bastante comprometido.

Ranma entonces ahora no perdía atención en el espectáculo aguantándose las ganas de ir a parar ese numero antes de sufrir por lo que iba a ver a continuación que de seguro estaba que le iba a hacer muchísimo daño.

Con una mano rodea la joven la nuca del muchacho del pañuelo amarillo y le pone los labios de este en su hombro, Ryoga ve el consentimiento y la va besando por el cuello a lo que la chica no puede evitar estremecerse ante esa caricia.

Abajo Ranma aprieta los puños fuerte, no puede soportar como besan en el cuello de su amada, y como este va abrazando ese cuerpo que el anhela y que tanto miedo tiene de perder. Akane era solo suya y no podía tolerar que nadie la tocara aun sabiendo que oficialmente ella desde hace tiempo ya no le pertenece. Así que va acercándose cada vez mas al escenario para estar pendiente de lo que pueda pasar.

Ryoga no puede aguantar mucho mas la tensión, la piel se le eriza, la sangre la tiene ardiendo y le cuesta hasta respirar.

El joven ardiente de deseo comienza a lamer el cuello de la joven, aquello la pone de los nervios y pretende terminar aquello antes de que su amigo pierda la cabeza por completo.

El publico se pone muy alterado y pide mas, están todos muy entusiasmados por el baile tan atractivo y esperan ansiosos un buen final. Así pues empiezan a animar a la pareja a que hagan un gran numero aplaudiendo y alabando el baile de ambos.

Akane sigue a su publico animado y siente su entusiasmo, así que prosigue a terminar el baile como estaba pensando hace tiempo y temiendo.

Con mucha confianza en si misma Akane toma la iniciativa y coge las manos de Ryoga y las pone en sus pechos.

A Ryoga parece que se le va a salir los pulmones por la boca, hasta el aire que respira le hace daño...es tanta la tension que el joven siente al notar los pechos de su querida Akane que piensa que en cualquier momento pueda perder la consciencia y desmayarse.

Ranma no da crédito a lo que ve y se pone de los nervios, no para de caminar de un lado para otro de debajo del escenario con ganas de saltar sobre su colega Ryoga y frenar esa situacion.

_"_Espero por dios que esto termine pronto si no voy a volverme loco de rabia por los celos estos que me están devorando por dentro, el cuerpo me arde y me estoy clavando hasta las uñas en las manos de la tensión que tengo_" _piensa Ranma rabioso.

La canción esta a punto de terminar, la gente esta muy emocionada y aplaude mucho pero no lo es todo para Akane, quiere llegar mas lejos para encabezar ante los demás participantes.

No suficiente para el pobre Ryoga que Akane coge con decisión las manos de Ryoga y las pasa por dentro de su sujetador. El chico no cree en crédito lo que hace y esta tentado en apartar las manos de allí, pero Akane chica lista inmediatamente se suelta el sujetados y lo deja caer en el suelo de manera que lo único que le cubre sus pechos son las manos de su amigo quien esta a punto de desmayarse.

La cara de Ranma y los demás es un poema, Ranma apenas puede reaccionar y los demás miran la cara del joven Saotome asombrado por la actuación de su chica.

Ryoga sabe que no debe de apartar ahora las manos de ahí, para que nadie le viese los pechos que ahora toca con toda plenitud y consentidamente por la chica de pelo azulado que se mueve al son dela música.

El publico en general esta asombrado y no para de animar la escena alabando la actuación de los chicos que aun se encuentran pegados el uno al otro.

Inmediatamente finaliza la canción y por lo tanto la actuación, se va cerrado el telón aunque los chicos aun permanecen en la misma posición.

Cuando ya no les ve nadie Ryoga gira a su chica hacia él y la abraza contra el muy fuerte de manera que a la chica de ojos castaños le cuesta mantener la respiración...su amigo ya ha perdido la cabeza y se esta dejando llevar por ese baile.

El contacto que ahora hace la chica casi desnuda en su piel le estremece, puede notar todo el busto con suavidad contra su pectoral al descubierto también.

Akane esta temblando y muy nerviosa, agita las piernas fuerte para que la suelte pero no sirve de nada.

_¡Ryoga basta! ¡Ryoga suéltame! _dice angustiada la joven de los Tendo.

Ryoga en cambio no responde con la palabras si no con un beso en los labios muy apasionado callando a la pequeña Tendo.

Akane patalea mucho pero Ryoga la aprieta contra el, le cuesta hasta respirar entre el abrazo apasionado y los labios fogosos de este la enmudecen totalmente

Por otro lado Ranma esta que muerde de celos y rabia, va a buscar a su ex prometida para ver como estaba después de aquella actuación.

En el fondo tenia miedo de que entre ellos estuviese pasando algo mas, pues aunque siempre ha sido el el que Akane ha querido Ryoga siempre ha sido su mayor desafío en el amor por Akane ya que esta siempre ha sentido un gran cariño por él.

Tenia miedo de encontrarlos en alguna habitación desfogando el amor que ambos llevaban tiempo ocultándose, tenia miedo de que Ryoga después de esa actuación le dijese a Akane que la quería y que ella cediese.

Tenia miedo de que terminasen juntos después de todo aquello, pues sabia que ella estaba aun dolida por lo que ocurrió en la boda.

Se le pasaban muchísimas cosas por la cabeza mientras caminaba como un loco poseso por las salas dentro del palco teatral.

Los buscaba por todos lados y solo se encontraban el resto de concursantes que le miraban dándole algunos la enhorabuena por la actuación de su compañera. Pero Ranma hacia ni caso a nadie y buscaba desesperado a su ex prometida y deseaba encontrarla como si nada con su amigo Ryoga.

Abajo estaban todos muy claros de que Ranma era preso de un ataque de celos y que probablemente habría alguna pelea, por lo que también se acercan para ver que ocurre.

En el camino hacia la búsqueda de su ex prometida se encuentra a la amazona buscándole preocupada pro su estado...sabia que estaba celoso, y al mismo tiempo esperaba una puntuación del jurado.

_¡Ranma! ¿vamos a ver la puntuación, si? _pregunta la amazona amablemente.

_¿Donde están? _pregunta Ranma ansioso mirando para todos lados.

_¿Quien, Akane? ¿O Ryoga? _pregunta la amazona preocupada por su airen.

_¡Da igual! ¿donde esta Akane? _pregunta esta vez a la amazona deduciendo que algo sabe.

_¡No han salido aun del escenario! Estar detrás del telón aun, Shampoo no verles por aquí en ningún momento.

Sin que la amazona termine de hablar Ranma sale de ahí pitando hacia el escenario para encontrarse con su ex prometida.

La amazona le sigue preocupada mientras intenta tranquilizarle.

_¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¿Donde estas Akane? _Va gritando Ranma desesperado.

_¡Airen! ¿que ocurre? No pasar nada malo seguro. _tranquiliza la amazona.

Poco a poco conforme se acercan hasta el escenario van oyendo aun los aplausos de la gente alabando la actuación.

Akane sigue en su lucha por soltarse con Ryoga, intenta gritar para ver si Ranma la oye, pero con los ruidos de las voces de la gente y aplausos no consigue oír si viene alguien para pedir ayuda.

Sigue pataleando e intenta vocalizar, a veces se logra soltar de los labios de Ryoga un poco pero lo suficiente para tomar aire, pues el joven hipnotizado por la chica enseguida vuelve a sellarlos con un beso cada vez mas apasionado.

Finalmente Ranma llega hasta ahí y contempla la escena de ambos chicos abrazados medio desnudos besándose apasionadamente.

No puede articular palabra pues sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

Akane ve que Ranma les esta viendo e intenta gritar.

Ranma cree que esta todo perdido y que se han declarado su amor y decide salir de ese lugar, pero enseguida comienza a oir un sonido ahogado;

_¡mmmmhh! ¡mmmmmmmmmmhh! _intenta gritar Akane desesperada.

El joven de la trenza enseguida se percata de que su ex prometida le esta pidiendo ayuda y sale corriendo hacia su colega Ryoga intentando separarlos.

_¡Shampoo ayudame! Ryoga es muy fuerte y la tiene agarrada como un animal en celo, ¡ayudame! _dice el joven Saotome intentando coger a Akane por detrás para separarle de el chico de la cinta amarilla.

En el forcejeo Ranma logra separarlos un poco, al menos Akane puede respirar ya que no estan unidos ya por los labios.

_¡Ranma ayudame!_implora la pobre pequeña Tendo.

_¡Shampoo coge a Ryoga! _grita el joven Saotome haciendo fuerza.

_¡Ryoga suéltame por favor me haces daño! _grita Akane llorando.

Shampoo socorre a la joven apurada ayudando a su airen, coge la cabeza de Ryoga y la golpea en unos puntos que ella conoce dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Akane cae en los brazos de Ranma y tose intentando recuperar el aire que su amigo Ryoga le había robado con ese beso y abrazo efusivo.

Ranma se quita la camisa y se la da a su extasiada ex prometida para que se tape los pechos desnudos que aun llevaba.

Esta se los tapa como si tuviese mucho frío aunque estuviese abrazada a un volvan en erupcion que es como se encontraba su pretendiente ahora inconsciente.

_¡Gracias chicos! _dice la joven de los Tendo recuperando el aliento.

_¿Estas bien Akane? _pregunta Ranma levantandole el mentón a su chica.

_si... ¿Shampoo que le has hecho a Ryoga? _se preocupa la joven de ojos castaños.

_Shampoo dormirle un buen rato, Shampoo solo tranquilizarlo, no pasar nada Akane.

_¡No entiendo como puedes preocuparte por el después de lo que te ha hecho, y lo mas importante o que te podía haber pasado! _dice Ranma enfadado con su chica.

_No es culpa suya, es culpa mía por haberle hecho a el ese numero. _defiende Akane a su amigo.

_...si... en eso estoy deacuerdo, es culpa tuya no tenias que haber llegado tan lejos, si la cosa estaba ya bien con bailarle era suficiente, no entiendo como has hecho todo eso... _dice muy molesto el joven de la trenza.

Han actuado todos ya y el jurado tiene los resultados.

Los jóvenes escuchan ser llamados por los altavoces, clamando su presencia en el escenario asi que todos se dirigen hacia allí.

Akane se abrocha la camiseta de Ranma aunque este termine con el pectoral descubierto.

Abren el telón y todos se ponen en fila por orden de pareja, Ranma la lado de su exhausta prometida aun respirando profundo.

La amazona se ha llevado al pobre Ryoga inconsciente de allí antes que les viesen los demás concursantes a petición de Ranma y Akane.

Una vez ya están todos abren el telón, hacen una reverencia al publico que los aclama con alegría y esperan ansiosos el premio.

El Jurado empieza primero diciendo quien se queda el tercero y después ya nombran el primer premio para hacerlo mas interesante.

Para poca sorpresa es Ranma y Akane quienes son los ganadores del concurso, cuando el jurado les nombre se abrazan con alegría.

_¡Bueno que suban a por su premio! _anima el presentador.

Ambos se cogen de la mano y van hacia el presentador esperando ansioso premio.

_Aqui tienen el premio, ahora pueden pedir el deseo que quieran pero recuerden que solo puede ser uno, ¿ehh? _les dice sonriendo picaramente a los concursantes ganadores.

Mientras el presentador les explica como pedir el deseo, va sacando el artilugio mágico enseñándolo al publico que aplaude entusiasmado, entre ellos la familia de los Saotome quienes saben que Ranma va a curarse por fin de la maldición.

El presentador les obsequia a Ranma lo que parece una bola negra.

_¡Cogela con cuidado! Ahora puedes pedir tu deseo, debe de ser en voz alta joven. _explica el presentador.

Cuando Ranma coge la bola mágica con sus manos mira a su ex prometida con complicidad, esta le devuelve la mirada con un sonrisa de aprobación y escucha atentamente las palabras de su ex prometido.

Cuando Ranma va a tomar la decisión de decir el deseo mira de nuevo a su ex prometida y pregunta al presentador.

_¡Señor puede dejarme el micro, quiero que todo el mundo me oiga! _dice alegre el joven de la trenza.

_¡Claro! ¡tome tome el micro! _le presta el simpático presentador.

Ranma toma el micro, se queda pensativo por unos segundos y en breve comienza lo que parece un pequeño discurso.

_¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome! Bien...mi motivo por este concurso ha sido para poder curarme de una maldición que hace años me hace la vida muy complicada. Gracias a mi amiga Shampoo que me descubrió la oportunidad de curarme aun cuando yo lo daba todo por perdido...¡Gracias Shampoo! Y gracias a mi amiga Akane a quien tengo a mi lado que me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, sin ti no hubiese podido ser seguro Akane. _le dice mirándola mientras la chica se emociona poniéndose roja.

_Venia aquí dispuesto a curarme, venia aquí con ansias de encontrar la solución a mi problema...pues todos quienes me conocen me he pasado mucho tiempo buscando la solución...tanto que solo vivía por eso prácticamente...estaba tan obsesionado por curarme por esto que no veía mas cosas que había a mi lado que estaba perdiendo...cosas muy importantes para mi, mucho mas importantes de lo que yo pensaba y mucho mas importantes que esa maldita maldición que tanto absorbía mi atención. _dice girándose hacia su avergonzada prometida.

Akane se apura mucho y se pone nerviosa cuando ve que su prometido habla de ella delante de la gente que se emociona con el discurso. Su ex prometido la mira con decisión confesando algo que ella no se esperara que hiciera ahí mismo y de esa forma.

Ranma sigue con el discurso.

_Ahora veo las cosas, y lo que realmente me importa y de lo que quiero pedir a este objeto...y a lo que en realidad he venido aquí...y dependiendo de lo que esta persona que tan importante es para mi diga yo pediré un deseo u otro.

Akane se queda muda y se pone histérica, no sabe que le va a pedir su ex novio.

Ranma se gira hacia ella y le habla a través del micro para que todos sean testigos, la joven de los Tendo esta tan nerviosa que le dan ganas de salir corriendo por momentos.

_Voy pedir un deseo...un deseo que deseo de verdad, que solo quiero que sea eso y que lo demas me importa nada. Un deseo que deseo fervientemente y que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo...Akane...¡quiero que te enamores de mi! ¡quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti! _le confiesa a la joven de ojos castaños ahora mismo vidriosos de la emoción.

Akane no sabe que decir, y se pone muy nerviosa.

_¿Akane? ¿que dices? _le insiste su ex novio.

_¡Ranma no hagas tonterías! Te ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, si no te curas ahora no lo harás nunca seguro, por favor pide que te cures...por favor no seas tonto que me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí para que malgastes tu deseo.

_¡es que eso es lo que deseo! Si tu me reconoces que me quieres y estas enamorada de mi entonces yo pediré que me curen de la maldición, en caso contrario...pediré que me quieras... _dice Ranma con decisión mirando a los ojos a su ex novia.

_¡por favor Ranma, no! ¡Pide el deseo de curarte! _insiste la joven.

_Entonces dime que me quieres...¡dilo! _insiste el chico de la trenza.

El presentador espera ansioso, el publico esta emocionado con la actuación de os jóvenes y la familia de estos esta alucinados por la confesión de Ranma.

Mientras un ansioso Ranma espera la respuesta de su amada.

_¡Akane dímelo! ¡Y pediré el deseo que me dices! _insiste mas el menor de los Saotome.

_¿...por que me haces esto, Ranma? ¿porque me haces esto? _dice la chica de ojos castaños llorando mirando triste a su ex novio.

Ranma la mira desconcertado, aunque en esa respuesta tenia la respuesta que quería oír.

Akane no contesta a la pregunta y se disculpa de la gente para salir de allí corriendo.

El presentador se queda sorprendido.

_¿Señor puede esperar un poco para esto? Antes quiero hablar con ella... _se disculpa Ranma devolviendo la bola al presentador momentáneamente.

_¡Claro! Pero no tardéis mucho chico.

Ranma la sigue hasta dentro y oye como se encierra en uno de los baños.

Golpea con sus nudillos la puerta cerrada mientras escucha a la chica llorar.

_¡Akane! Akane sal por favor... _insiste Ranma preocupado.

_¡No! Déjame en paz...dejarme en paz todos... ¿por que me haces esto ahora? ¿que te he hecho yo para que me hagas pasar por esto? Encima que te ayudo... _dice la afligida joven de pelo azulado entre sollozos.

_¡Akane sal y hablamos! ¡ por favor!

_¡No quiero! ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer! ¡me da igual! ¡estoy harta! _rompe a llorar desconsoladamente.

_Akane...yo...yo te quiero. Por favor...abre la puerta solo voy a hablar contigo sin gritar. _dice girando el pomo de la puerta.

Para sorpresa del joven de la trenza, la puerta se abre...estaba todo el tiempo abierta.

Cuando entra en el servicio, ve a una afligida Akane tirada sentada en el suelo abrazándose sus propios brazos a si misma y llorando desconsoladamente.

Ranma entra y entorna la puerta. La mira esperando que le hable atento.

_...Lo tenias pensado desde el primer momento, ¿verdad? _dice sin mirarle a la cara.

Ranma mira con resignación hacia otro lado, no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos reconociendo tal cosa.

_...si..._admite el joven de cabellos largos.

_...y sabias que si me decías eso iba a confesar porque sabes que no te dejaría desperdiciar la oportunidad de curarte de la maldición sabiendo que ya te quiero, ¿verdad? ….lo tenias todos muy bien pensado, ¿eh? _pregunta la joven de los Tendo llorando.

_...si...sabia que no dejarías que malgastara un único deseo en algo que ya existe.

Akane por momentos se queda muda, pero finalmente se traga sus lagrimas y se levanta a la altura de su prometido con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

_...Todo lo que he pasado...por todo lo que he pasado...por todas tus humillaciones que he pasado, tú me destrozaste la vida hace tiempo dejándome plantada en el altar con mi traje de boda a cuestas por un estúpido barril, con todo lo que me ha costado salir adelante sin tenerte siempre en mi cabeza, con todo lo que he hecho para desviar mi atención sobre ti renunciando a las cosas que mas me gustan y teniendo que dedicarme a otras porque aun así no era suficiente para olvidar que te quiero con todo mi corazón a pesar de todo el daño que me hagas...con todo lo que he tenido que aguantar con tus prometidas de por medio viendo como filtreabas con ellas consintiendo todos sus halagos hacia ti, que cada vez que veía todas esas situaciones me dolía el pecho de lo tanto que te quiero... y tu sabiendo todo esto... ¿me haces esto? ¿por que Ranma? ¿Por que? _dice la joven de los Tendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

_...tu dijiste que la gente no cambia... ¿verdad? Pues es verdad...la gente no cambia Akane, yo no he cambiado...he hecho eso porque soy un mañaco egoísta, siempre he sido un egoísta y solo quiero todo para mi, porque te quiero, quiero que seas solo mía y de nadie mas. Y si tiene que ser así rebajándome públicamente con este tipo de chantajes para conseguirte así lo haré.

_...por favor Ranma por favor... _solloza la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Entonces que Akane? ¿que hago? ¡decide!

Akane cierra los puños y empieza a golpear el pecho de Ranma seguidamente mientras rompe a llorar...como desahogándose. Ranma se deja golpear y la mira con pena. Consiente que le golpee como si se mereciera todos esos golpes.

Akane mientras iba golpeando con sus puños iba sollozando cosas y sus golpes cada vez tomaban mas intensidad.

_¡Maldito seas Ranma! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!_gritaba mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus puños.

Ranma la deja que le golpee sin dejar de mirarla triste por la escena de la chica. Después de unos segundos los golpes de la chica desahogados van perdiendo intensidad como si estuviera agotada, cada vez le cuesta mas golpear como si le pesase mucho los puños.

La pobre chica no dejaba de llorar mientras le golpeaba en el pecho al joven con impotencia.

Finalmente al aminorar los golpes el joven Saotome comienza a abrazarla contra su pecho mientras le acaricia el pelo y la joven sigue llorando apoyada en este.

_¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien Ranma! ¡Tu ganas! _admite la joven afligida.

_...Perdoname Akane, ¡Perdoname! Perdoname...ya no te haré daño nunca mas...mi amor...ya no te dejare marchar nunca mas...ya paso todo...descansa... _dice el joven de la trenza mientras acaricia el pelo de su amada abrazándola contra el muy cariñosamente.

Ambos se quedan en este dulce momento de reconocimiento mutuo emocional y disfrutan de este unos minutos.

Finalmente el presentador les llama de nuevo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y la gente se desespera.

Ranma toma por la mano a su novia y le sonríe.

_¡Akane vamos a por el premio! ¡Ya no tendremos que sufrir mas por mis transformaciones! ¡Vamos a ser felices a partir de ahora! _le dice con decisión a su novia.

Akane le sonríe dulcemente, esa sonrisa que él tanto echaba de menos, y ambos se acercan de nuevo al escenario quienes son aplaudidos por un publico emocionado.

El presentador de nuevo le da el objeto a Ranma y este vuelve a hablar por el micro.

_Akane ha hablado, y ya se que deseo pedir...solo lo hago por ella esto,...porque hace tiempo que ya me había conformado con lo que era...pero yo vine aquí porque a quien quería ganar es a ella y el curarme es para gustarle mas a ella también...quería volver a tenerla conmigo...y así ha sido. Por lo tanto mi deseo es...¡curarme de la maldición de Jusenkyo! Pues Akane me quiere...así que ese sera mi deseo para gustarle a ella mas.

_Pida pues al deseo a la bola como le he explicado. _le explica el presentador.

Ranma pide el deseo como le ha explicado el presentador muy nervioso, para el hoy es el día mas importante de su vida...pues consigue dos de sus metas...el amor reconocido de su hermosa prometida y su curación.

Seguidamente de el deseo, sale un aura del joven y todos ven como algo se separa de su cuerpo. Es el aura de la chica ahogada en Jusenkyo.

Una vez desaparece esa aura Ranma y esta curado.

La gente aplaude y le da la enhorabuena al joven quien mira con alegría a su novia sonriente.

Ya todo ha terminado y ambos jóvenes vuelven a los asientos con su familia cogidos de la mano todo el tiempo sonrientes.

Los padres de estos les miran asombrados y llenos de felicidad, como siempre Soun Tendo con lagrimas en los ojos de emoción.

_ ¿Entonces hay boda? _pregunta el patriarca Saotome.

Ambos jóvenes se miran con complicidad sonrientes contestando un sí tímido pero sin quitarse el ojo de encima.

Toda la familia lo celebra y comienzan a hacer los preparativos para la boda.

FIN

PD: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el final, como siempre os gusta cargado con mucho dialogo entre los chicos. El pobre Ryoga me da pena XDDD en fin...después de tanto tiempo sin escribir de mi descanso maternal espero que os haya gustado el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Un saludo y gracias por seguir mis historias.

Nos leemos

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
